


не проснуться

by dellikier



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dellikier/pseuds/dellikier
Summary: Заявка: Сириус Блэк попадает в плен, Северусу приходится его выхаживать.Сириус по своей неосторожности оказывается не за вуалью Арки, а в руках своей сумасшедшей кузины Беллы. Северус проходил совсем не мимо.





	1. Эпизод первый

Откуда у Беллатрикс оказались маггловские наркотики — Сириусу было неизвестно, как и то, когда она успела вколоть эту вещицу в вену. Лестрейндж решила дождаться, когда вещество начнёт действовать, потому что это — не зелья, которые достаточно быстро распространяются по телу мага, а совершенно маггловская дрянь, которая начинает работать как минимум через полчаса после введения, и то на магглов! С волшебниками дела обстояли ещё хуже: кажется, Сириус просидел, прикованный к холодной бетонной стене, не менее двух часов, и всё это время его кузина находилась там же, рядом, и наблюдала. Если не считать регулярных вскриков: «Где мальчишка, Блэк?!», — и что-то наподобие: «Он за тобой пойдёт куда угодно, да?», — и, к сожалению, приходилось согласиться — да, да, да, блядь, Гарри действительно пойдёт куда угодно, чтобы только с Блэком ничего не случилось… За себя бы так беспокоился.

Когда вещество все-таки начало действовать, Сириусу показалось, что окружающий мир поплыл, а он начал в нём растворяться. Беллатрикс, которая совершенно потеряла человеческий облик в его глазах, вновь начала задавать свои вопросы, и звучало это почти истерически. Слова до Блэка стали доходить с трудом, словно через слой ваты, а потом звуки и вовсе «расплылись» и даже отказывались складываться в какие-то внятные слова. Единственный ответ, на который был способен Сириус, — глупое хихиканье, когда вопросы Лестрейндж вновь приобрели какое-то причудливое звучание и логику в них улавливать уже и не получалось. Однако, не самое разумное решение: накачать неизвестным маггловским веществом мага, которого надо допросить. 

«Допытать, — поправляет себя Беллатрикс, когда смотрит на осевшего на пол кузена. — Любыми способами выбить правду! Выбить…»

Выбить, да, действительно! Эта мысль кажется более адекватной…

Сириус в логове Пожирателей находился уже третьи сутки. Третьи сутки прошли с той схватки в Отделе Тайн, где из-за чьей-то оплошности — Сириус, не обманывай никого, твоего проёба, — он оказался в каком-то подвале… Постойте, третьи же? Слышал разговоры с Тёмным лордом и не сразу понял, что теперь он действительно является приманкой для его крестника. И никак не выбраться — руки и ноги были скованы, а при попытке вырваться крепкие металлические наручники впивались в кожу, пережимая вены и оставляя кровавые раны. Что ж, второй раз за годы его мнимой свободы после Азкабана Сириус Блэк находится в столь… отвратительном положении. В порванной мантии, совершенно грязный и беспомощный… В первый раз он хотя бы горел желанием отомстить крысе Петтигрю и не думал о том, как может выглядеть в глазах остальных. Сейчас думать не приходилось, потому что стабильно раз в пару часов в подвале появлялась Белла, махала палочкой и пыталась с помощью Непростительных выведать информацию о Поттере. К третьему дню мысли уже начинали спутываться, но Блэк упорно сжимал зубы и агрессивно рычал на все вопросы насчёт крестника. 

И вот — на пятый день — Лестрейндж откуда-то притащила маггловскую наркоту, возможно, в надежде на то, что в пьяном угаре Сириус перестанет держать язык за зубами. Ага. Не на того напала, милочка. Сириус умел удивлять, тем более… 

Давайте признаем, что ошибка Беллы тоже сыграла свою роль, ей совершенно не стоило делать подобные глупости. Не стоило. Нет. Совершенно. Хотя бы проверила бы, что это, вот ей богу! 

Седьмые сутки были ужасными. Всё тело болело, особенно желудок, при условии, что кормили Блэка раз в день, и то, если повезёт и кто-нибудь вспомнит, что мёртвую псину никто спасать не будет, а подохнуть он может от голода намного раньше, чем проболтается. Тёмному лорду, а, следовательно, и всем Пожирателям, это было невыгодно. Поэтому Сириуса определённо точно кормили какой-то дрянью, смутно напоминающую азкабанскую пародию на еду. Неудивительно, что в первый раз Блэка вывернуло буквально наизнанку, за что он был награжден парочкой Круциатусов и презрительным взглядом от… 

Так, это всё ещё Белла, хорошо.

Итак, ещё раз. Седьмые сутки начались с мерзкой еды и уже привычной тошноты, которую не получалось подавить. На этот раз Сириусу казалось, что он может выблевать не только несостоявшийся завтрак, а заодно обед и ужин, но и все остальные внутренние органы. Но блевал лишь желчью и кровяными сгустками. Кажется, проклятья не прошли бесследно и внутренние органы действительно были повреждены. А может, и не кажется… Потому что голос окончательно пропал, но Лестрейндж требовала ответы на свои вопросы и не принимала никаких отказов, бурно реагируя на любые намёки игнорировать — очередной Круциатус был настолько болезненным, что даже захотелось просто умереть от болевого шока. Не позволили.

— Рано тебе подыхать, Блэк. У меня для тебя есть чудесные вещицы! Не думала, что магглы могут быть такими… извращёнными в плане пыток.

Снова на пару часов его оставили. Два часа болезненных спазмов желудка, когда ничего, кроме желчи и крови, в нём не осталось. И в подвале был поистине мерзкий запах — кровь, блевотина, пот, испражнения. Сириус не хотел понимать, как ещё держится в этом месте, почему. А это всего неделя! Всего жалкие семь дней, за которые Сириус Блэк несколько раз простился с жизнью, несколько раз просил мысленно у всех прощение и несколько раз успел заново захотеть жить и возненавидеть Волдеморта. Особенно это повторялось раз в два часа, когда сюда приходила Беллатрикс, морщилась от запаха, иногда-таки сдерживала подступающую к горлу тошноту и продолжала пытки. Издевательства — возможно, это всё-таки более правильное название тому, что здесь происходило.

В руках у неё было несколько странных приспособлений… среди них различались металлические тиски и что-то, подозрительно похожее на клеймо. Беллатрикс безумно улыбнулась, демонстрируя всю ту «прелесть», которую притащила она с собой. К тискам и клейму добавились ножи и что-то, смутно напоминающее кнут. И выглядело всё это весьма устрашающе, особенно в комбинации, скопом. Лестрейндж оставила в руках кнут и с громким свистом рассекла им воздух.

— Ну, бра-атик, — она так растянула гласные, что только от подобной интонации Сириуса вновь замутило. — Опробуем игрушки, да?

Первый удар кнутом прошёлся по грудной клетке, вызвав позорный визг от резкой обжигающей боли. Конечно, в сравнении с Круциатусом это был бы намного лучше, но не когда Беллатрикс входила во вкус и наносила удары с минимальными перерывами, не стесняясь стянуть обрывки мантии и рубашки с Сириуса, оставив его лишь в штанах. «Что ж, и так сойдёт, — думала она, разворачивая Блэка к себе спиной. Слишком чистой спиной, которую так хотелось разукрасить кровавыми полосами! — И зачем отказываться от подобного удовольствия? Тем более счёт ударов уже пошёл — раз-два-три-удар, раз-два-три-удар…» Кажется, она говорила это вслух, потому что почти беззвучно Блэк прохрипел: «Заткнись» и вновь взвыл. «Как шавка, честное слово. Маленькая собачка, которую так легко сломать».

— Надеюсь, ты за два часа не сдохнешь, — Лестрейндж бросила ядовитую фразу и ушла. Оставшись в одиночестве, всё, на что способен был Сириус — повиснуть на цепях и трястись, словно осиновый лист на ветру, от боли. Полосы горели огнём, будто кнут предварительно нагревали, как должны будут сделать с клеймом… Пожалуйста, блядь, не надо, не клеймо, это ужасно… не надо… И оставшиеся два часа действительно удалось пережить. Со стонами, с регулярно закатывающимися от боли глазами и опухшим от несдерживаемой истерики лицом.

— Ты жалок, Блэк. Ну что, всё ещё не скажешь, где прячут мальчишку?! Может, я и отпущу тебя…

Но все мы знаем, что это не так, Сириус Блэк, тебя в живых не оставят. 

— Хочешь, я расскажу, что буду делать сейчас? — она усмехнулась. — Да даже если не хочешь. Это — «испанский сапог». Интересная штука, знаешь ли. Можно сразу попрощаться с ногами, — Белла хмыкнула, неспешно откручивая винт с одного такого «сапога». — Ногами не дрыгай, псина! Иначе просто переломаю кости.

Будто она сейчас не собиралась этим же заняться.

Тиски были явно малы, но это, подумала Беллатрис, и к лучшему. Подобное не должно приносить удовольствие, кроме как тому, кто пытает. И она могла похвастаться своим желанием увидеть снова слёзы из-за несдержанности, услышать крик боли и просто понаблюдать за тем, как Сириус сходит с ума и… молчит, сучонок. Но, признаться честно, Белла вопросов сейчас не задавала, просто смотрела на то, какие следы оставили кнут и ножи, — а она не побрезговала подойти и оставить на спине Блэка несколько достаточно глубоких, но не смертельных порезов. Правда, кровь не спешила останавливаться, и тот начал терять сознание. Нет, так не подойдёт.

— Э, нет, Блэк, ты будешь в сознании, — когда Сириуса опять удалось развернуть лицом к Лестрейндж, та нанесла несколько ударов по лицу, чуть-чуть приводя кузена в сознание, так плавно ускользающее из его же рук. — Пока я не закончу.

Тиски сжимались благодаря какому-то заклинанию, потому что сил у женщины, даже той, что пережила достаточно, явно не хватало, чтобы переломать все кости стоп и голеней. Сириус снова затрясся, взвыл, его от боли снова вывернуло куда-то в сторону. На этот раз крови, кажется, было больше… или это та, что натекла со спины? Или с груди, чёрт знает. Мыслей не было. Была боль — сильная, непрекращающаяся, нудная. Казалось, что Блэк даже слышал, как ломаются его кости из-за тисок, слышал, как рвутся связки… всё слышал, пока снова не потерял сознание. Белла на том решила и закончить. Сириус и так стал похож на старую, потрёпанную жизнью тряпичную куклу, да и дурной запах лишь усиливался. За неделю здесь определённо никто не убирал, да и не собирается. Может быть… Сириус же везучий сучонок.

***

На десятый день еда определённо лучше не стала, однако в желудке появлялась всё реже и реже. Сириуса обещали не кормить несколько дней, если тот снова так отреагирует на пищу. Но его рвало каждый раз, поднималась температура и, наверное, он даже бредил… Изредка были слышны совершенно детские хныканья и попытки позвать кого-то. Матушку? Джеймса? Или кого? Вот только этого было не разобрать, никто не считал это нужным. Кроме, конечно, информации о Поттере, которую добыть не получалось никаким образом. Сириус рычал, иногда находил в себе силы на резкие ответы, но удары кнутом вновь заставляли его заткнуться. Хороший пёс.

Десятый день принёс с собой временную тишину и ставшую привычной вещью — боль. Из-за этого не получалось шевелить ни ногами, где кости были переломаны до отвратительного месива, ни руками, которые Блэк даже перестал чувствовать. Его, правда, кто-то кормил с ложки, но явно не человек, а потом уходил и появлялся только во время следующего приёма пищи. И когда в очередной раз тошнота стала подкатывать к горлу, Сириус волей-неволей подумал, что туда могли подмешать какой-нибудь яд, чтоб сдыхал медленно, слишком мучительно. Конечно, Авада — безболезненная мгновенная смерть, так не интересно! В голове совершенно ожидаемо всплыл образ Снейпа — несомненно, его лёгкой руке принадлежали эти самые яды. Не составило никакого труда представить, как тот подмешивает отраву в еду. Мечтал отомстить Мародёрам за «всё хорошее»? Один мёртв, второй преподаёт в Хогвартсе, третий буквально в виде крысы. Оставался, определённо, один Блэк — с ним можно и не нежничать. Удивительно ещё, что Снейп не явился за всё это время и не помог Беллатрикс.

Голова точно была тяжёлой, дико хотелось спать, но расслабиться не получалось. Сириус пытался сделать глубокий вдох — не получалось, грудная клетка ужасно болела и любые попытки хоть немного вдохнуть вызывали кашель, который приносил за собой кровяные сгустки во рту. Даже металлический привкус во рту стал до неприличия привычным, и если бы Блэк мог — он бы усмехнулся. От одной только мысли, что это действительно можно сделать, ему снова поплохело. Поэтому Сириус только закрыл глаза. Он не знал, чем же можно занять свои мысли, помимо, конечно, жалости к самому себе… Рассчитать план побега? Нет, Блэк, это определённо плохая идея. Он не в состоянии даже обратиться в Бродягу, возможно, пока он был без сознания в какой-либо день из десяти, кто-то наложил специальные чары… Или это он так выдохся, пока его терзали Непростительными, а потом перешли исключительно на физическое насилие. Сумасшествие какое-то, не иначе! Однако с Беллатрикс по-другому и не получается.

Зато сейчас совершенно не мешают спать.

Спать, да. Сейчас можно.

Сириусу не снилось ничего, а если даже и что-то было, он не запомнил. Только пробуждение было совершенно отвратительное: несколько голосов, среди которых ясно выделялся почти визгливый — Лестрейндж, и чей-то определённо мужской, не поддающийся идентификации. А открыть глаза и посмотреть на того, кто пришёл, сил совершенно не было. А желания тем более, поэтому самым разумным решением было просто игнорировать слова и действия Белластрикс. И это даже получалось, пока Белла не проронила фразу:

— Можешь посмотреть на него.

Посмотреть на кого? Мысли, конечно, промелькнули, но быстро покинули разум, когда удар кнутом пришёлся по предплечью, где и без того живого места буквально не осталось. А Сириус только и мог, что несдержанно заскулить от боли, на большее его не хватало. Физически — так точно, и он не мог и подумать, что почти за две недели можно довести живого человека до подобного. Определённо, Азкабан не так ломал людей, там сходили с ума долго, «со вкусом», до такого состояния, что пропадало всякое желание существовать… Там — наказание, порой, конечно, совершенно незаслуженное, но наказание. А это — просто чья-то — и все прекрасно знают, чья же — отвратительная игра. А выигравший получит свою заслуженную Аваду, ха-ха, не смешно. Не смешно и то, что в итоге мог наблюдать сейчас Блэк.

Кнут с громким свистом рассекал воздух и оставлял страшные следы на теле. Рёбра снова стали ужасно болеть, и всё, на что был способен Сириус, — захрипеть и начать кашлять. Он почти захлёбывался короткими вдохами. Дышать было сложно, а не дышать — ну, глупо, он уже не маленький мальчик. Только осточертело постоянно чувствовать одно и то же: тошнота, постоянная дрожь в конечностях, боль во всём теле, регулярные обмороки. Но Сириус не мог позволить себе сказать, где сейчас крестник.

Возможно, причина в том, что сейчас он и сам не знает, где мальчишка. 

— Хватит.

— Что, не нравится видок, да? А жаль, я старалась… — Сириус мог бы поклясться, что Беллатрикс довольно ухмыльнулась. — Живучий, сука!

Как-то совсем не по-аристократически, недостойно такой чистокровной семьи, да, Белла? Хотя, наверное, ей тоже можно простить — как-никак, Лестрейндж тоже отсидела какую-то часть своего срока в Азкабане и неудивительно, если часть манер была растеряна, когда дементоры вытягивали всё наиболее хорошее из разума. Вот только вряд ли с хорошими манерами у неё были связаны радостные воспоминания… Впрочем, это не то, о чём мог и хотел думать Блэк, и с радостью, какую только мог себе позволить, решил думать о чём-нибудь другом.

— Лорд отчасти восхищён стойкостью этой псины! — вновь сквозь пелену послышался голос, вновь ощущаются… Удары? Порезы? Что она, чёрт побери, делает?

Второй голос звучал ещё более глухо, чем запомнил его вначале Блэк:

— Беллатрикс, хватит. Нас ждут, это же ты можешь почти в любой момент появиться здесь.

Нервный смех почти раздражал.

— Много ты знаешь…

Кажется, Сириус опять погрузился во тьму, потому что он не услышал, к кому обращается его кузина, зато чётко осознал, что она с гостем покинула эту… Комнату? Камеру? Наверное, это словно больше подходит. Там стало слишком тихо. Блэк проснулся из-за своего же стона, который показался слишком… пугающим. Неужели он действительно стал таким нервным? Таким пугливым?  
Негромкое поскуливание опять переросло в сильнейшую истерику, которая прерывалась на судорожные вдохи и страшный кашель. В этом состоянии Сириус даже не сразу осознал, что кто-то с него всё-таки снял оковы, но как-то совершенно небрежно опустил на грязный холодный пол. Не знал или не обратил внимание на то, что кости на ногах переломаны так, что там не то что живого места нет, а вообще… Впрочем, знать, как это выглядит, — не хотелось, да и не позавидовать тому, кто это таки увидел.

Блэк прохрипел с пола:

— Убей меня…

Он хотел, кажется, что-то ещё сказать, но вновь зашёлся страшным кашлем, выхаркивая из лёгких кровь. Только бы не сами лёгкие.

— По-человечески… убей.

Блэк прекрасно запомнил направленную на него палочку. Чью-то.

«Гуманность — не самая сильная сторона Пожирателей».

***

Сказать, что Северус Снейп был человеком впечатлительным — значило откровенно солгать. Он повидал достаточно много вещей, и потрёпанные тела, которые буквально были нашпигованы различными заклятиями, его не напрягали. Поначалу, конечно, тошнило и сон сходил на нет, но и это со временем прошло. Только Северус никак не был готов к тому, что увидит после очередного собрания Пожирателей Смерти. Не был готов и к тому, что Беллатрикс окажется слишком воодушевлённой, рассказывая, как они поймали пленника и что с ним она — одна! — делала. А описывала всё это в таких подробностях, причем избегая любого упоминания имени, что волей-неволей пленника стало жалко. Воодушевлённая какой-то совершенно сумасшедшей идеей Лестрейндж — страшная вещь.

— Можешь посмотреть на него, — сказала она, когда дверь в подвал открылась. Первое, что отметил Снейп — яркий запах крови, который смешался с некоторыми другими, и его замутило. Заметив, наконец, почти бессознательное тело, он не смог узнать, кто же это. А Беллатрикс лишь строила страшные гримасы, ища на полу что-то. Судя по всему, она наткнулась на что-то не слишком приятное, раз весьма брезгливо поморщилась и хмыкнула: — Неужели нашла?..

Кажется, говорила она это для себя, поэтому Снейп тактично промолчал, только взглянул, что она нашла.

Удары кнутом пугали. Даже не сами удары, сопровождающиеся страшными звуками скорее от жертвы, чем от материала, а больше следы — фиолетовые, даже почти чёрные, и их было очень много на теле. Неожиданно проскользнула мысль, что, должно быть, Круциатус — даже более гуманный вариант, чем вот это всё. Потому что слушать сдавленные хрипы и кашель… И только спустя почти минуту рассматривания тела Северус стал узнавать в нём Сириуса Блэка. Его лицо скрывалось за длинными сальными волосами, которые ещё и слиплись из-за крови и выглядели определённо отвратительно. А когда он поднял голову, в горле встал ком. Это и правда Блэк? Который и после побега из тюрьмы выглядел много лучше.

Накатила какая-то несвойственная Снейпу жалость, которую он поспешил отбросить. Жалость — вообще последнее дело, считал он, поэтому давил любые начинания этого чувства. Когда-то это помогало ему справляться с некоторыми вещами…

— Только кнут? — спросил Северус, старательно отводя взгляд в сторону, где тут же наткнулся на тиски и ещё какие-то непонятные приспособления.

— Кнут, «испанский сапог», ножи, — с безумных, казалось бы, даже истерических нот голос Беллатрикс перетекал в очень тихие и какие-то невероятно болезненные. — Клеймо…

Она выглядела вполне обычно, как всегда, только Снейп всё равно отметил другого рода нервозность. Иногда у Лестрейндж начинал заплетаться язык:

— Он две недели скулит, ничего не ест, — тут она слукавила, прекрасно зная, что до истины никто не докопается. — Убить бы! Да Лорд не позволяет…

Беллатрикс на некоторое время замолчала, а потом резко сделала два холостых удара кнутом о пол, отбросив его к скованным ногам Сириуса… если израненные конечности, конечно, ещё можно было назвать ногами. «Мешки для костей, — подумалось Северусу, который отчасти оказался и прав. — Если они вообще целы». Он знал, что такое «испанский сапог» и как его используют, но почему-то хотелось сначала думать, что до этого не дойдёт… Дошло. Видимо, не только до этого.

— Снейп, сделай с ним что-то! — всё-таки взвыла теперь Лестрейндж. — Заавадь, в конце концов! Я так не могу. Круциатус — нельзя, только кнут да ножи остались… Можно переломить хребет, правда…

— Хватит, — прервал монолог Снейп.

— Что, не нравится видок, да? А жаль, я старалась… — скосив взгляд на Блэка, отозвалась его кузина. — Живучий, сука!

Судя по резкому скачку состояния Беллатрикс, та заметила, что Сириус опять в околосознательном состоянии и может слышать разговор. Мордредовы конспираторы, честное слово! Потому что Снейп решил ей подыграть. Кажется, даже что-то ответил, обернувшись вновь в сторону Блэка, который, видимо, опять перестал соображать, ну, или просто их слушать. На этом можно было чуть-чуть расслабиться.  
— Забери его, — попросила Лестрейндж. — А то Лорд восхищён стойкостью этой псины.

Простенькое заклинание, и нож оставляет небольшую и определённо неглубокую ранку, и это, кажется, помогло Белле сохранить лицо и чуть позже наконец-то выйти из подвала. Северус чуть задержался. Смотреть на истерзанное тело было неприятно. Не страшно, не обидно, не было даже злости. Просто неприятно. Как и от осознания того, что всё это почти в полной мере вина Сириуса, который всё ещё не умеет вовремя остановиться. Или не следит за своей безопасностью, в его случае разница не велика. А обидно было за мальчишку, который рвал и метал, пытаясь узнать, где его крёстный, но ему не давали. Да и никаких надежд на то, что тот жив, тоже не было, Северус в полной мере осознал это только вот здесь и сейчас.

Беллатрикс ждала его у двери. Стояла и смотрела на лестницу вверх, но не рискнула подняться сама.

— Почему ты решила его… оставить? — слов почему-то не было, но узнать, что заставило Лестрейндж оставить Блэка не просто в живых, а, фактически, спасти, казалось очень важным.

— Узнала то, что не должна была, — усмехнулась она.

— Разочаровалась в своих идеалах?

— Вроде того… не могла подумать, что Лорд до такого докатится.

На время они замолчали. Лестрейндж потупила взгляд, рассматривая что-то на полу… возможно, капли крови на обуви, с огромной вероятностью принадлежащей Сириусу. Закусила губу, а потом опять взяла себя в руки:

— Убери его, иначе он действительно умрёт.

— Он же «предатель крови», Беллатрис.

Та промолчала. Северус понял, что ей и хотелось бы что-то сказать, но это или противоречило её принципам, или она не готова к осознанию всего, или чёрт знает что ещё, но настаивать на ответе не стал, тактично промолчав. На этом разговор и закончился; Беллатрикс качнула головой, убирая пряди кудрявых волос с лица, поднимаясь по лестнице наверх. Думала ли она о чём-то или нет — Северус не знал, он просто шёл следом за Лестрейндж, задумавшись о своём — как вытащить эту псину из подвала, чтобы никто не заметил? Особенно когда для многих это задание будет невыполнимым.  
Беллатрикс развернулась перед выходом, многозначительно посмотрела на Снейпа и громко, слишком громко выкрикнула:

— Сириус Блэк мёртв! Сириус Блэк умер от болевого шока!

Северус знал, что это означает: «Или ты его забираешь, или завтра слова окажутся правдой». Она больше не поможет, и без того многое сделала, и теперь удивительно, что она идёт против своего Лорда. Неужели и правда настолько пали её идеалы? Или какие-то семейные ценности взяли верх? И ещё много вопросов, которые мог бы задать Северус кому угодно, но не мог бы получить ответов.

— Сириус Блэк мёртв!

Для Пожирателей Блэк мёртв, и есть несколько часов, чтобы эти слова не стали правдой. «Или стали, неизвестно, сможет ли пережить эти часы Блэк».  
Возвращаться в подвал было страшно.

Там не изменилось ровным счётом ничего. Всё тот же Блэк — без сознания, весь в синяках, шрамах, ранах, которые уже перестали кровоточить и покрылись корочкой, и, собственно, в самой крови. Смотреть на него больно, не то чтобы попытаться трогать. Северус несколько раз пытался подойти к телу, но руки немного затряслись и он отступил на пару шагов назад. На полу было достаточно много крови, и в голове опять промелькнули мысли о том, сколько же крови мог потерять за две недели здесь Блэк. «Конечно, никаких кроветворных и прочих зелий ему не давали», — отметил Снейп, понимая, как к пленникам относятся Пожиратели. Он и удивился, что Сириуса оставили в живых. Нет, ну правда, не просто же так его держали две недели в состоянии… чего? Снейп — не колдомедик, он не может сходу определить, какие проблемы у человека сейчас.

Когда Сириус захрипел и начал кашлять, Снейп вспомнил, зачем он здесь. Ключ у него в руках был, Белла позаботилась об этом, но решила просто не лезть в это дело, благополучно скинув всё на мужские плечи. Поэтому собрав волю в кулак, он отстегнул сначала ноги, а потом и руки… и, действительно забывшись, отпустил Блэка, который буквально стёк на пол и тихо заскулил. «Блядь! — мысленно выругался Снейп. — У него же кости все переломаны».

— Убей меня, — неожиданно прозвучало с пола, а после любые другие попытки прерывались кашлем. Сейчас можно было заметить всю плачевность ситуации — кровь после кашля. Снейп знал, что это может являться симптомом не самых приятных вещей — например, перелом ребра, когда лёгкое повреждено.

— Блэк… потерпи чуть-чуть.

Оставалось придумать, как накинуть на завалившееся тело портключ и вместе с ним перенестись в ещё одно убежище. Там, где будет безопасно волшебнику, совершенно не способному к нормальному состоянию без посторонней помощи. Достаточно печальное состояние у человека должно быть, но об этом думать не приходилось.

— По-человечески… убей.

Снейп выдохнул. Жалкое зрелище — просящий о смерти Блэк, который даже не осознаёт, к кому обращается с просьбой. Может, он думает, что здесь Лестрейндж и что она всё-таки смилуется? Быть может, но думать некогда.

— Блэк, я надеюсь, это поможет спасти твою жизнь, — Visum intrant*.

Заклинания для усыпления — вещь прекрасная, помогает время от времени в неприятных ситуациях, подобных этой. Северус наконец-то смог кинуть Сириусу порт-ключ и сам присоединился к перемещению. Для начала нужно будет сообщить Беллатрикс, что Блэка всё-таки удалось вытащить и та может придумывать какую-то легенду, куда делось тело. Но всё равно, первым делом стоило проследить за тем, чтобы Сириус не проснулся раньше времени. И вызвать какого-нибудь колдомедика, который определённо не пойдёт ни в Мунго, ни сразу в Министерство с сообщением о том, что нашли беглого преступника; как-никак, и без медиков понятно, что Блэк — огромная проблема, и его придётся вытаскивать с того света. Но с этим проблем не должно возникнуть. Наверное. 

***

Найти независимого колдомедика оказалось куда проще, чем упросить его не забирать Блэка в какую-нибудь больницу. Молодой волшебник, — который, кажется, в последние годы своего обучения таки попал под преподавание Северуса — упёрся, что с такими травмами магу необходим профессиональный уход. Он был уверен, что дома нужных условий предоставить не смогут и, в принципе, был не слишком далёк от истины. Но нельзя, это могло быть небезопасно как для самого Блэка, так и для Снейпа, и, возможно, других колдомедиков.

— Мистер Оксли, — Снейп не верил, что действительно идёт на такое безрассудство, но выбора у него нет. — А если вы регулярно будете осматривать пациента, но с условием, что он будет находиться здесь?

Идея, определённо, не самая лучшая, учитывая взгляд этого самого мистера Оксли. Колдомедик снял очки и потёр переносицу, прежде чем дать ответ:

— Мистер… Снейп, мой долг не позволяет… — он вздохнул. — Но у меня нет выбора? Зная вас…

Северус подавил желание съязвить и лишь кивнул головой:

— Рад иметь с вами дело, мистер Оксли.

Оксли, кажется, хотел ещё что-то сказать, но покачал головой и отступил. Он вновь вернулся к бессознательному телу Блэка, над которым сидел ещё несколько минут назад, отмечая все изменения в организме после пары заклинаний, и сейчас снова вернулся к диагностике. Тактично умолчав, откуда у этого мага столько физических увечий, нанесённых определённо не магией, Оксли вновь взял пергамент и начал на нём что-то писать. Вскоре у него в руках был список необходимых зелий, которые необходимы для восстановления — для начала — внутренних органов. Иначе маг может не перенести операции, а колдомедик стопроцентно был уверен в её необходимости.

Вообще-то, мистер Оксли уже второй раз пребывал в «секретном убежище» Снейпа. Когда только мистера Блэка — молодой колдомедик всё-таки добился того, чтобы его бывший профессор всё-таки сказал хотя бы фамилию пациента, — перенесли в это место, молодой волшебник буквально на следующий день прибыл сюда. Благо, у Снейпа были какие-то контакты с независимыми больницами, откуда в срочном порядке был вызван Оксли. И тот, за небольшой срок своей службы повидавший многое, удивился… о, боги, он был почти в ужасе, когда диагностические чары показали всю картину. Множественные переломы, повреждения внутренних органов и, что удивительно, разрывы связок… впечатляли. А магическое и физическое истощение определяло, что волшебник находился какое-то время в заточении. Оксли посчитал целесообразным не спрашивать, что случилось. Его дело — постараться поднять на ноги этого человека.

Колдомедик не был уверен, что он действительно сможет достичь своей цели. При таких повреждениях обычно не выживают… Волей-неволей пришлось даже восхититься таким стремлением к жизни, если у пострадавшего мага оно действительно было. Ведь при втором посещении тот спал, а Оксли с порога спросил, были ли какие-нибудь изменения в состоянии. Получив отрицательный ответ, колдомедик, чуть позже вовлечённый в разговор, вернулся к диагностике.

— Мистер Снейп, — смотря на пергамент, начал говорить Оксли. — Пятнадцать капель укрепляющего бальзама через полчаса. Это должно залечить небольшие синяки и незначительные повреждения внутренних органов. От этого определённо будет зависеть исход операции.

— Операции? — застыл Снейп.

— Да, сэр, — Оксли, кажется, был немного раздражён. — Мистера Блэка придётся, скажем так, собирать по кусочкам. Его ноги так точно. Я не могу использовать костерост при условии, что осколки костей находятся внутри мягких тканей. Также придётся сшивать связки, иначе он просто не сможет ходить. А, виггенвельд… — он снова нервно записал зелье на пергаменте. — Вот, здесь весь перечень зелий, которые необходимы, чтобы лечение прошло как можно более успешно. Однако гарантировать я ничего не могу.

И не надо, — очень хотелось добавить Снейпу, однако он сдержал себя. Он и сам постарается поднять эту псину на ноги, будто собирается доказать всем, и себе в том числе, что… А что доказывать-то? Что сработала жалость? Или то, что захотелось чего-то нового в жизни и тут выпал полуживой Блэк, который и мир-то вряд ли сейчас воспринимает адекватно, если воспринимает его вообще. Северус и рад бы себя успокоить, что никому ничего не обещал и может в скором времени полностью игнорировать Блэка, как и раньше, только сам не уверен в этом. Он смотрит на Сириуса и действительно давит в себе чувство, смутно похожее на жалость. Нет, так нельзя. Определённо нельзя.

Оксли же сидел напротив кровати, которую трансфигурировал из какого-то, ей-богу, мусора Снейп. Буквально на глазах колдомедика, который таки возмутился: как это больной может находиться на каком-то старом обшарпанном диване, ведь это неудобно! Да и вообще, в его-то положении… нельзя, вот никак нельзя!

Он думал, что можно ещё сделать, чтобы мистер Блэк, когда придёт в сознание, не умер от болевого шока. А боль определённо будет сильной, в этом-то Оксли был уверен. Не посоветовал бы он кому-то ещё пережить подобные вещи, вот честно. Вообще-то, он слишком часто видел различные травмы разной тяжести и никому не желал испытать это на себе. А Блэк лишь очередной пример в его списке, не более.

— И, мистер Снейп, сэр, — прежде чем покинуть дом, Оксли решил дать ещё несколько напутствий, и только сейчас в его речи — не только тон, а и манера говорить, и те слова, что он подбирал — появились призрачные намёки на то, что колдомедик общается с бывшим профессором. — Пожалуйста, не занимайтесь самолечением. У вас есть список зелий с указаниями, как их необходимо давать мистеру Блэку. Любые изменения в рецепте могут непредсказуемо повлиять на него. И, прошу вас, если вы заметите отрицательные изменения в его состоянии, сообщите мне. Хорошо? — дождавшись согласия, он продолжил: — А наша с вами встреча назначена через три дня, да? Я надеюсь, к этому дню состояние мистера улучшится.

Неимоверно захотелось съязвить этому мальчишке — а как иначе его назвать? — и выставить за дверь, но Оксли уже аппарировал, оставив Снейпа со спящим… Бывшим врагом? Недругом? Просто «мистером Блэком»? Хм-м… просто с Блэком. Пока пусть будет так. Думать о том, как сейчас придётся называть Блэка, не хотелось совсем, поэтому Северус, в очередной раз взглянув на список нужных зелий и прикинув, каких ингредиентов у него не хватает, отправился их готовить. Оставлять эту псину в одиночестве было чревато… кхм, плохими последствиями. Значит, нужные вещи ему принесёт кто-нибудь другой, обязательно. Северус даже знал, кто может это сделать.

Беллатрикс Лестрейндж. Которая невзначай, намёками сказала, что будет помогать. Или Снейп её не так понял, вот только поведение откровенно говорило об искренности этой женщины. Конечно, в странной манере, совершенно без каких-либо оснований, отчасти фанатичное… Тема с Лордом откровенно показала, насколько Беллатрикс может растворяться в идеях, и от этого становится страшно. Какие мотивы преследует она сейчас? Зачем ей необходимо, чтобы Блэк выжил? Неужели жалость? Хотя, нет, определённо нет, она сама его так… развлекала, поэтому эти чувства — явно не жалость. Тогда что? И почему она разочаровалась в своих идеалах — это тоже было интересно, вот только спрашивать об этом — не самая лучшая идея. Беллатрикс с вероятностью почти сто процентов не ответит, зато помогать тогда уж точно не станет.

Нет. Такого уж точно не надо. Северус не уверен, сможет ли вообще справиться без её помощи…

Так за своими мыслями он и забыл, что обещал Оксли напоить спящего Блэка укрепляющим бальзамом. Чёрт! Как же он мог забыть ещё и сообщить о том, что Блэк может быть слишком устойчив к зельям, и те могли на него не действовать! Но эта информация не проверена, — успокаивал себя Снейп, — волноваться не стоит. Поэтому он искал в своих завалах реагентов нужный бальзам, а после подошёл к кровати, на которой метался Блэк. 

«Жив, — мысленно повторял всё время Северус. — Выживет». И уверен в этом.

Пятнадцать капель — не так уж и много, но заставить проглотить их человека, что всё ещё не реагирует на реальность… да, та ещё задачка. В голове возникает мысль, напоминающая о сломанных рёбрах и о том, что глубоко дышать Сириусу — ох, неужели сейчас просто Сириусу? — нельзя. Так что одна идея определённо отпадает. Однако можно было бы попробовать его всё-таки разбудить и дать выпить это безобразие. Может, всё-таки поможет.

Снейп встал возле кровати, в одной руке держа фиал с бальзамом, вторую опустил Блэку на плечо.

— Блэк, — негромко начал он. — Проснись, — осторожно, ему казалось, что даже слишком осторожно, начал трясти за плечо. — Надо выпить… зелье…

Мысли все куда-то расплылись. Потому что несколько неудачных попыток — и Снейп ушёл за успокоительным, накапав себе с пару десятков капель и выпил всё это залпом. Потом вернулся и снова попытался разбудить Блэка. Тот, что удивительно, наконец-то поддался и разлепил глаза. От того, как тот щурился, пытаясь сообразить, что здесь и кто это перед ним, сердце немного заныло, особенно когда Сириус начал кашлять… всё теми же сгустками крови.

— Блэк, надо выпить зелье…

В почти ничего не соображающем взгляде появилось какое-то прояснение:

— Снейп? — опять кашель, который лучше бы не слышать никогда. — Неужели… принёс яд… сам?


	2. Эпизод второй

Блэк отказывался добровольно принимать зелья.

Судя по всему, Северус определённо переоценил его желание жить, потому что другими словами объяснить это настолько… хм, глупое? — поведение объяснять не получалось. Да и вообще никакими, если честно, не получалось, если только «глупость» и совершенно ненормативным «блядь». Да вот от этого совершенно не легче было.

Во-первых, придётся объясняться с Оксли: а почему это больной не идёт на улучшение и вообще его состояние на прежнем месте. Врать-то не хотелось, да и как колдомедик мистер Оксли мог бы определить, принимались ли зелья или нет. А вспомнив, каким дотошным студентом в последние годы был тот, захотелось просто сесть, закрыть глаза и представить, что ничего этого не было. Вот так по-детски, слишком наивно, но поощрять слабости — не лучшая из идей.

Во-вторых, ему в любом случае приходилось заливать своё же варево в рот Блэку. А это, увы, оказалось не самой лучшей мыслью; видимо, за те несчастные две недели с организмом того что-то случилось — опять же, Северус — не колдомедик, он не разбирался в этом ни на йоту, — и теперь желудок избавлялся от любого подобия еды, которое в него попадало. Первый раз Снейпу и самому стало плохо, скорее, от неожиданности — конечно, Блэка вывернуло буквально через пару минут после приёма. Тогда Северус отошёл взять второй фиал с зельем а вернувшись, он увидел не самую приятную картину: Блэка рвало желчью и кровью, и была вероятность, что кровь не из желудка… кашлял он ведь тоже с кровавыми сгустками. Сразу пришлось мысленно возмутиться своему поведению, ведь оставлять Блэка, к сожалению, как выяснилось, даже на минуту нельзя. Всё опытным путём узнаётся, всё…

И сейчас всего второй день пребывания Блэка у Северуса, и тому уже снова хотелось придушить эту псину, которая, даже находясь на грани «выживет — не выживет» умудрялась язвить. И ладно бы первый раз спросил насчёт яда, но каждый раз!

— С памятью уже проблемы, Блэк? — не выдержал, наконец, Северус. Блэк в ответ и хотел бы рассмеяться, да захрипел и отвернулся. Зелье всё-таки не выпил. Тогда-то Снейп запоздало подумал, что, может, он физически не может этого сделать? Типа переломы рук, проблемы с суставами? Две недели быть прикованным к… стене? Да сейчас это уже и не важно… — Тебе надо выпить эти зелья, чтобы ты восстановился быстрее.

У него тогда было ощущение, что он обращается с маленьким ребёнком, младше первокурсника; те хотя бы немного, но всё-таки соображали, зачем надо пить зелья, когда находились в Больничном крыле. Но Снейп напрочь забыл, что Блэк-то даже не в госпитале и прекрасно осознаёт, что напичкать разной «дрянью» его собирается не колдомедик какой-нибудь, а школьный недруг. Раздражение спадать не спешило, но, сжав покрепче фиал, Северус присел на стул, что стоял всё время рядом с кроватью, и начал буквально уговаривать Сириуса. Конечно, не пренебрегая колкими выражениями, как он и привык с ним общаться.

Однако это принесло хоть какие-то плоды. Даже насильно — ну, скорее, с рядом пререканий, хрипов со стороны Блэка и далеко не самых приятных слов Снейпа — и с рядом проблем, но Сириус Блэк всё-таки начал пить укрепляющий бальзам. И изменения определённо стали заметны: синяки на теле, небольшие раны и прочее начали проходить. Конечно, далеко не так быстро, как это бывает с нормальными магами, в его случае процесс восстановления затянулся на больший срок, но прогресс есть! Вот, например, Блэк стал чуть-чуть активнее огрызаться в ответ на очередное колкое замечание Снейпа насчёт его беспомощного состояния. Правда, это всё ещё сопровождалось кашлем, всё таким же малоприятным, но хоть что-то.

Ещё Блэк много спит, и это так удачно выпадает на руку Северусу, что тот даже, хм, рад этому? Вряд ли, но у него появляется достаточно времени, чтобы выполнить указания Оксли, до встречи с которым дней остаётся всё меньше и меньше, а нервов и так почти не остаётся. Конечно, с таким-то больным — и нервы? Это за гранью понимания Снейпа.

Засыпал обычно Сириус сам, хотя изредка, когда тот решил поогрызаться, приходилось применять Visum intran; благо, действует заклинание около четырёх часов без должного поддержания, но и этого времени с головой хватало и на подготовку зелья, на весь процесс его варки и, что удивительно, Северусу даже удавалось самому отдохнуть — то поспать пару часов, прислонившись к стене, то просто посидеть в тишине и поразмышлять над чем-то.

Чего греха таить, размышлял по поводу Блэка. Как того угораздило влипнуть в подобную малоприятную ситуацию? Какого, собственно, чёрта? Сколько Снейп его помнил, Сириус мог отличиться сообразительностью, вот только внимательность — не его. И в тот раз не та ситуация была, чтобы Блэк обратил внимание на себя. Или за годы в Азкабане подрастерял свою сноровку и так нелепо — иначе назвать это никак не получалось — попал в плен? Правда, что удивительно, умудрился там выжить, при этом не выдав Беллатрикс, где находится его крестник. Очевидно, он и сам не мог знать, куда мальчишку закинуло на этот раз, вот только других это мало интересовало — Поттер был и оставался его крестником, и Блэк буквально обязан был знать о нём всё. Да, конечно, будто он может за полтора года резко вернуть упущенные в тюрьме двенадцать!

Не меньше Снейп думал по поводу Лестрейндж. Всё-таки, что заставило её взять и так легко отпустить пленника? Ну, скажем так, не легко, но это не меняет сути: Беллатрикс предпочитала убивать тех, кто к ним попадает, а не выбрасывать, если говорить грубо. И всё это слишком противоречило её принципам… Но Лестрейндж — не та, к кому можно залезть в голову, ни буквально, при помощи легилименции, ни при помощи всяких маггловских вещиц типа психологии. Вещь эта, конечно, интересная, но в магическом мире почти бесполезная, учитывая ментальные способности у волшебников. Кхм… Северус сразу отмёл тему с жалостью, зная, что Белла попросту не способна на неё, как и, кажется, все Пожиратели Смерти, и вариантов резко почти не осталось. Правда, всё ещё смущало согласие с фразой «разочаровалась в своих идеалах»…

Впрочем, после того, как Снейп забрал Блэка, с Лестрейндж он не пересекался — да и ни времени на это не было, ни возможностей, ни желания. Да и не было это столь важным — её кузен волновал всяко сильнее, несмотря на то, что огрызался, на четвёртом десятке всё ещё не умея держать язык за зубами, и вёл себя хуже самого вредного ребёнка — тех хотя бы можно заставить что-то сделать, попросить, «подкупить» сладостями» и так далее. С Блэком подобные вещи не проходили никак.

И, наверное, насчёт этого несносного мальчишки. Ведь ещё пару часов назад, когда на Блэка пришлось наложить в очередной раз сонное заклинание — так, на всякий случай, ведь неизвестно, сколько Северус будет отсутствовать — Снейпу пришлось находиться на площади Гриммо, на очередном собрании Ордена. Конечно же, там, в доме Блэков, был и мальчишка Поттер. Выглядел он довольно неважно: такой бледный, растерянный и, что удивительно, агрессивный. Снейп впервые, кажется, за пять лет увидел, как Поттер огрызается на своих друзей и старательно избегает встреч с ними. Это выглядело настолько непривычно, что в голову невольно пришла мысль, а туда ли Северус вообще попал? Точно ли к тем людям, которые пытаются решить судьбу этого непутёвого мальчишки? Как-то не верилось в то, что туда.

На самом собрании не было особо ничего интересного, кроме того, что вскользь был затронут вопрос, где Блэк. И Северус был неприятно удивлён реакцией Дамблдора: как тот мог так легко смириться с пропажей… откровенно бесполезного участника Ордена, если так подумать. Блэк ведь не мог сделать ничего толкового, но благодаря ему в тот день из Отдела Тайн Поттер вернулся живым, а пророчество, вокруг которого крутилось так много проблем, включая самого мальчишку, было уничтожено. Ну, ладно, уничтожено из-за неловкости Поттера, который, по словам тех, кто там находился — а это видели исключительно дети, — просто это самое пророчество уронил... Сомнительная заслуга, конечно, но в этом определённо что-то было! Впрочем, сейчас не о заслугах Поттера, которые отличаются логикой с переменной успеваемостью, а о его непутёвом крёстном отце.

Да и опять же, если бы не Блэк, неизвестно, чем бы это закончилось…

Из всех, кто находился на сборе Ордена, кажется, только Люпин и Тонкс были хоть как-то обеспокоены тем, что с Блэком и где он. Возможно, потому, что именно они сблизились с ним за всё время, — Люпин-то вообще старый друг, который не желал терять ещё одного человека, — и эти двое доказывали, что нельзя так, нужно хотя бы попытаться найти хозяина дома!  
— Ремус, мальчик мой, — тихо, успокаивающе говорил Дамблдор. — Несомненно, достижение Сириуса в этой битве важно, но…

И тут было долгое рассуждение насчёт того, что Блэк с огромной вероятностью в живых не остался, по каким причинам это могло случиться, и что ему, Альбусу, несомненно жаль, что всё вышло вот так, но ничего изменить нельзя. Снейп прекрасно запомнил, как заскрипели зубы Люпина и тот явно сдерживался, чтобы взять и не выйти из комнаты. Тонкс явно была в том же состоянии, и Северус в тот момент с удивлением заметил, что понимает этих двоих. Возможно, чуть раньше он бы совершенно спокойно отреагировал на эти слова, но зная, что у него дома лежит почти живой — но, чёрт возьми, живой! — Блэк, накатывало какое-то ощущение злости. Или что-то, что не получалось объяснить как-то ещё. 

«Да чёрт возьми, с Блэком всё ничего не поддаётся логическим объяснениям!»

По окончанию собрания Северус остался в доме, решил задержаться буквально на пару минут, вот только там же сидели и Люпин с Тонкс, которые вполголоса обсуждали сложившуюся ситуацию. Иррационально захотелось в тот момент их успокоить, сказать, что Блэк жив, но местоположение его открыть нельзя. Хотелось, чёрт возьми, но не получилось — они как-то быстро ушли, наверное, всё-таки заметив Снейпа, который слишком внимательно на них смотрел. И Люпин, напоследок покосился на него, словил ответный взгляд, в котором было что-то типа… понимания? Это было настолько сюрреалистично, особенно когда Ремус одобряюще улыбнулся, будто тоже что-то знает и понимает… Удивительно проницательный оборотень, которому не всегда говорить надо, чтобы он всё понял. Иногда даже раньше, чем кто-то ещё, даже сам Снейп, например.

«Нужно будет всё-таки поговорить с Люпином, — отметил про себя Северус, собираясь уходить. — Возможно, даже стоит сказать правду. Его-то это точно должно обрадовать».

Но перед тем, как уйти, Снейп столкнулся с Поттером. Тот выглядел совсем неважно и, кажется, даже хуже, чем на начало собрания. Всё ещё грустный, бледный, словно пережил очередную встречу с дементором на третьем курсе. Да, сравнение вышло не самым приятным даже для самого Снейпа; он прекрасно помнил волнение за мальчишку, который постоянно терял сознание и умудрился, чёрт возьми, сблизиться с Люпином. Вот только тогда никто и знать не знал, чем это может закончиться, но хорошо всё, что хорошо кончается. И эта фраза как никогда подходит под ситуацию.

Поттер посмотрел на профессора и задал единственный вопрос:

— Вы ведь знаете, что с ним?

И всё. Что на это можно было ответить, если мальчишка буквально верил в то, что говорил, что спрашивал? Это было до безобразия неожиданно, непривычно… и ещё ряд слов, описывающих недоумение Снейпа. Он как раз посмотрел на Поттера таким взглядом, как обычно смотрел на него в учебное время. Тем самым взглядом «Вы серьёзно, мистер Поттер?», но тот не отступал от своей идеи.

— Профессор, вы знаете, что с Сириусом? Вы знаете! — казалось, он готов упасть и разреветься. Где-то внутри у Снейпа непривычно что-то сжалось, странная жалость всё-таки появилась.

— Мистер Поттер, прекратите истерику, — вздохнул Северус тогда. — Да, знаю. С ним всё хорошо, — это последнее, что он сказал ему. — Но, мистер Поттер, я надеюсь на ваше благоразумие, и об этом никто не должен знать.

Поттер кивнул. Он выглядел удивительно счастливым, просветлевшим. Этому мальчишке действительно так мало нужно для того, чтобы понять, что всё не настолько плохо? Или чтобы увидеть надежду на лучшее…

А сейчас Блэк проснулся. Он полусидел на кровати, смотрел в потолок и глотал какие-то всхлипы. Кажется, не ожидал, что Северус вернётся так скоро или просто недавно проснулся. А может, запомнил, что примерно в это время его заставляют принимать зелья, и ожидал этого неприятного занятия. Вообще, нет, не ясно, что случилось, почему Блэк глотал слёзы, давился ими и кашлял, и дойти до истины не хотелось.

— Блэк, хватит пускать сопли, — вопреки всему, злости в голосе Снейпа не было. — Мистер Поттер знает, что ты жив, и я надеюсь, что ты его не подведёшь.

Неужели это так упоминание мальчишки действует на Блэка, что тот сразу затих и вёл себя смирно?

— Я всё равно ничего не скажу… — начал бормотать тот, и стало понятно, что реальность он опять не отличает от воспоминаний.

— Блэк…

— Не… скажу… о Гарри…

Это жалость? Неужели? Снейпу было слишком неуютно от этих мыслей, от ситуации, в которой приходится видеть Блэка… Слабым? Сломанным? Тем, кем он был сейчас.

***

Мистер Оксли отличался удивительной пунктуальностью, поэтому в назначенный день явился в дом ровно в одиннадцать, как и договаривался днём ранее, прислав Северусу сову. Дом, конечно, находился под чарами, но послание было доставлено вовремя — Снейп действительно ждал колдомедика. Их разговор был коротким — Оксли — кажется, его всё-таки звали Дэвид, или Джейкоб, чёрт его знает! — задал пару стандартных вопросов, а потом шмыгнул в комнату, где ныне находился Блэк. Северус без надобности решил не появляться там, чтобы никому не мешать, тем более, колдомедик выглядел крайне напряжённо — и неудивительно, ему вроде как предстояло предупредить и подготовить Блэка к новости о том, что того придётся оперировать. Или он уже раньше это сказал? Снейпу эта информация была неизвестна.

На самом же деле Оксли — который Блэку наконец-таки представился полным именем, Дэвидом Оксли, колдомедиком из госпиталя Биналиуса, — всё так же стандартно осмотрел Сириуса, проверил диагностическими чарами, а потом опять, как и в первый раз, засел за пергамент — возможно, ему необходимо вести карту пациента — и что-то там записывал. Возможно, там были симптомы, диагнозы и списки зелий, которые необходимы для лечения. Которые, к слову, весьма отличались сейчас от привычных, тех, что используются в Мунго. Госпиталь же Биналиуса, о котором никому ныне толком не было известно, — отличался некоторой спецификой. Местные колдомедики называли свою же больницу «лабораторией заклятий, зелий и жизни» — поговаривают, там создавались какие-то новые заклинания, чтобы вытаскивать буквально «с того света» магов, которым в Мунго помочь ничего не могли. Именно в Биналиусе смешивали маггловские и магические методы лечения, даже оперировали и ставили некоторые протезы — такой случай был один, но запомнился, наверное, всем колдомедикам — если маг попадал под проклятье, от которого кости больше не срастались.

Впрочем, госпиталь Биналиуса хоть и был странным местом, там работали обычные маги, которые не особо распространялись о своей работе и специфике этой самой работы, и мистер Оксли был из таких же людей. Главное — они выполняли свою работу качественно, и многие маги, обратившиеся туда, выходили если не полностью здоровыми, то в том состоянии, что могли прожить многим дольше, чем пророчили им в Мунго. И вполне возможно, что Снейп обратился именно в этот госпиталь — к своему же бывшему студенту! — по причине того, что там спасали безнадёжных, конечно, с магической стороны этого вопроса. Это Оксли, конечно же, льстило, особенно если бы он действительно зависел от мнения окружающих людей! Но молодому колдомедику было настолько плевать на мнение, насколько он отдавался своей работе — то есть, намного более чем полностью; с головой.  
Неудивительно, что Блэк совершенно спокойно реагировал на слова Дэвида Оксли, даже соглашался с его словами.

— Мистер Блэк, — Оксли, несомненно, знал, что его внимательно слушают, что слова будут произнесены не впустую — как-никак, перед ним взрослый человек! — Думаю, мне стоит ввести вас в курс дела, как будет происходить ваше лечение…

Ближайшие полчаса прошли в обсуждении — а если говорить просто, то монологом колдомедика, — лечения, разъяснения всех тонкостей. Блэк удивительно легко со всеми словами соглашался — возможно, понимал, что если откажется — то недолго будет валяться на небольшой кровати, кашляя кровью и выплёвывая вместе с желчью лечебные зелья. Которые, к его же удивлению, организм начал потихоньку принимать. Например, Сириуса с утра, когда его опять насильно заставили выпить какую-то мерзкую на вкус субстанцию, почти не тошнило; это всего за… а какой это был день его пребывания в… у… определённо где-то, где перебивался Северус Снейп. Потому что рассмотреть больше, чем одну из стен и серый потолок, не выходило, и сложно было сказать, дом это или что-то другое.

Мистер Оксли ничего не говорил насчёт того, сколько ему, Сириусу, ещё придётся проваляться здесь, в неизвестном месте в почти беспомощном состоянии — что можно говорить о возвращении домой, когда даже в туалет сходить самостоятельно не получалось — и кто, помимо Снейпа, будет наблюдать за его состоянием. Хотя было весьма очевидно, что следить за состоянием будут двое — те, кто этим занимается сейчас; Снейп, который пересиливал себя и, пытаясь не плюнуть на всё и бросить это гиблое дело, вливал каждые полтора часа зелья… которые он сам, наверное, и варил. Ну, и сам Оксли — Блэк понял, что другим колдомедикам сюда хода нет; единственный, кто его может действительно поднять на ноги — это вот этот молодой человек. Или же это так заболтал его Оксли, который, избегая прямых ответов, намекал на то, как всё выглядит на самом деле?

— Итак, — совсем негромко, в отличие от того, как ранее говорил, начал колдомедик. — Мистер Блэк, я думаю, мы решили, что завтра, вот в это же время, будет назначена операция, да?

Блэк лишь кивнул — не в том положении, чтобы возмущаться. Да и Оксли вряд ли оценил бы возмущённое заявление; зря, что ли, распинался здесь почти час?

— Вот и славно, — совсем неофициально, что тоже разнилось с прошедшим часом, выразился Оксли. — Тогда вам стоит выпить несколько зелий, которые у меня с собой, и, пожалуй, поспать. Мы все понимаем, что завтра будет тяжёлый день.

— А… как долго?.. — не сумев нормально сформулировать свою мысль, прохрипел Сириус. Однако колдомедик, хмыкнув, кажется, прекрасно его понял. Вот только ответить вразумительно не мог — это было прекрасно видно. — Как долго… продлится… ну, операция? — конечно, благодаря зельям слова давались уже не с таким трудом, как ещё пару дней назад — только Блэк этого не понял, — но всё же сейчас говорить ему не рекомендовалось, о чём удачно и напомнил Оксли:

— Мистер Блэк, вам не стоит так много разговаривать. И я вам не скажу, сколько продлиться операция, но несколько часов точно.

Этой информации Сириусу было более чем достаточно; он послушно начал глотать терпкую жидкость, опознать которую не получалось — видимо, какое-то специальное зелье, о котором чуть ранее говорил колдомедик. Процедура не из приятных, да и неудобно, скорее, даже больно глотать еще одно варево. Волей-неволей Сириус вспоминал, как поит зельями Снейп — небольшими порциями, с возможностью передохнуть — в большей степени откашляться — и всегда с какими-то тихими возмущениями. «Блэк, ты как маленький ребёнок», «Блэк, глотать надо, а не дышать с зельем во рту», «Блэк… Блэк… Блэк»… А ещё он всегда держал руку на нижней челюсти, особенно когда эти зелья заливал. Ладно, это хотя бы можно объяснить — Блэк из своей же вредности не прикрывал рот, скалился, будто пёс, иногда даже казалось, что мог зарычать. А ведь мог спокойно, как сейчас, рядом с колдомедиком, пить; правда, в этой ситуации Сириус давился жидкостью, когда не мог проглотить нужное количество, прерывисто кашляя.

А потом очень захотелось спать. Поэтому Блэк не запомнил, когда Оксли покинул комнату, оставив на прикроватной тумбе несколько фиалов со своими зельями.  
Снилось Сириусу что-то неприятное, он поначалу даже не смог сообразить, где находится и что происходит — на глазах была плотная повязка из тёмной ткани. Ничего не видно, зато всё прекрасно слышно: вокруг много разных голосов, есть и мужские, и женские, и те, которые отнести к принадлежности какого-то пола не выходило. Эти голоса о чём-то негромко переговаривались, так, что слов было не разобрать. Сначала это не пугало, Сириус подумал, что это его не касается, поэтому попытался подумать о чём-то ещё и начал вести какой-то внутренний диалог, задавая несколько вопросов: где он, почему на глазах эта ткань, почему болят руки и что вообще происходит? И почему-то с каждой секундой вопросов становится ещё больше — почему резко стало невозможно стоять на ногах? Почему так трудно дышать? А ведь и правда, грудная клетка начала болеть только после мысли о том, что Сириусу трудно дышать. Это ещё более странно.

— Как думаешь, он очнулся? — наконец-то голоса стали ближе и их можно было расслышать более отчётливо, разбирать слова — тоже. — Долго что-то не приходит в сознание. 

— А ты волнуешься? — второй голос, явно женский, казался каким-то… почти знакомым и раздражающим, истеричные ноты в нём напрягали. — С каких это пор, а? 

Кажется, там было произнесено имя, которое разобрать не получилось, потому что было заглушено криком. Блэк с долей ужаса осознал, что кричал это он — от боли. Ещё не понятно, откуда она взялась, такая сильная, словно на него наложили Круциатус. Просто в какой-то момент Сириус поймал себя на том, что опустился на колени и заскулил. От бессилия ли или чёрт знает, по каким ещё причинам можно плакать. Думать об этом не хотелось.

— Хм, я предоставлю выбор тебе — что сейчас взять: кнут или ножи? 

Знакомый звук не пугает, но здесь, во сне, контролировать слёзы не получается.

— Блэк! — не понятно, откуда этот голос — из сна или реальности, потому что кажется очень похожим. — Да чтоб тебя! Проснись, Блэк!

Несильные удары по щекам — отчего-то мокрым — приводят всё же в сознание, Блэк открывает глаза и тяжело дышит. Вдохи делать больно, горло дерёт и, кажется, это из-за крика. Потому что всё ещё непонятно, где сон, а где реальность. Но ещё пара минут, и ко рту подносят стакан с водой, которую Блэк жадно пьёт. Нет, не так, как он это делал с зельями — захлёбываясь, кашляя; изредка давясь глотками; и только тогда стакан убирают от лица и вытирают с подбородка капли воды и ещё какую-то странную — пока ещё кажется после сна — влагу со щёк.

— Проснулся? — теперь наконец-то узнаётся голос Снейпа, в котором проскальзывают нервные ноты — неужели волнуется? — Выпей вот это, — он опять подносит ко рту какой-то сосуд, в котором узнался фиал.

По вкусу жидкость, что была там, напоминала успокоительное, ну, или «сон-без-сновидений», которого, как оказалось, у Снейпа было больше, чем требуется одному человеку. Потому что он искал зелье не так долго, как что-то ещё, что приходилось влить в рот Блэка. «Заодно и это выпей, раз такая возможность появилась». И, к своему же удивлению, Блэк даже не возникал — да, он чуть-чуть проснулся и начал более или менее нормально соображать, но сейчас далеко не тот случай, когда он мог показывать характер. Если честно, Сириус словил себя на мысли, что сейчас ему и не хочется откровенно выёбываться, но это только разовая акция, в ближайшем будущем — по крайней мере, до операции, когда временно ходить нельзя, — повторять её не собирается.

Снейп убирает фиал куда-то и, что удивительно, помогает улечься обратно на кровать — или это так хочется думать, что он может помогать, а не только брызгать ядом и демонстрировать свои ненависть и раздражение по отношению к Блэку? Впрочем, Сириус пытается сделать вид, что не понимает, что происходит, поэтому пытается сам лечь удобнее, но только шипит от боли где-то в предплечье и ногах, а потом опять хочется плакать: боль всё нарастает, и это становится похожим на сон. Или не только сон, потому что подсознание подкидывает некоторые совершенно неприятные картины, где с рук, определённо его, Сириуса, капала кровь, на грязный пол; где было совершенно непонятно, где после оказывались эти самые капли. Блэк бы хотел начать глубоко дышать, но не получалось — он всё ещё помнил слова Оксли, который говорил о сломанных рёбрах, одно из которых задело лёгкое.

Было странно ощутить в волосах — определённо чистых! — руку, и пальцы осторожно стали массировать кожу головы, поэтому Сириус позволил себе пару неглубоких вдохов и закрыл глаза. Сон, конечно, не шёл, зато голова стала какой-то пустой и даже лёгкой — удалось даже расслабиться. И Сириус даже не заметил, когда боль стала стихать, и он смог снова заснуть. Хорошо, что зелье действовало замечательно — больше подсознание не подкидывало никаких сомнительных изображений, поэтому даже получилось выспаться. По крайней мере, когда Блэк проснулся, а время тогда было уже ближе к вечеру, он чувствовал себя намного лучше, и даже было ощущение, что выспался. А ещё, кажется, благодаря зельям, что приходится так часто пить, отёки на запястьях стали сходить, поэтому кистями рук можно было осторожно, но двигать! Об этом стоило сказать Оксли, когда тот снова придёт, потому что он просил говорить о любых изменениях — в идеале, конечно, о тех, которые склоняются в сторону улучшения состояния. И всё-таки и Снейпу, который нашёлся сидящим на кресле, которого точно недавно здесь не было, и он что-то читал.

— Снейп, — голос ещё хриплый, но Снейп реагирует сразу, словно ждал какой-то реакции. — Отёк… спадает вроде.

А вот составлять предложения получается ещё косо и действительно как-то по-детски.

К очередному удивлению Сириуса, Снейп не стал указывать на невнятность содержания фразы, а лишь кивнул и отложил свою книгу... куда-то. Раньше же там не было никакого шкафа, — подумалось в тот момент Блэку, но тут же появилась следующая мысль — это он настолько внимательно осматривал комнату, да, конечно. Единственное, что видел, — это стены и потолок, а строит здесь из себя что-то. Ну, хорошо, не строит, но пытается сделать вид, — хотя бы в своей голове, ему больше сейчас и не надо! — что понимает больше, чем есть на самом деле. Кажется, раньше Снейп об этом тоже говорил, ещё во времена Хогвартса упрекал, а тогда казалось, что пытался задеть... может, и пытался, но сейчас это буквально глаза открыло, чёрт возьми!

— Блэк, — а теперь в его голосе отчётливо слышалось раздражение, к которому получилось как-то и привыкнуть за семь лет обучения в школе и пары лет после Азкабана. — Ты меня слышишь?

Блэк согласно кивнул: слышит, хотя и не с первого раза осознал, что обращаются, вообще-то, к нему. 

— Хорошо. Тебе... хм-м, — кажется, Сириус впервые видел, что Снейп не может подобрать слов, или же корректно сформулировать предложение — он привык как-то к острому на язык и собранному воронёнку Северусу Снейпу, а сейчас... — Тебя надо помыть, Блэк, — наконец, нашёл он слова. Хотя, кажется, скорее, плюнул на построение предложений и сказал так, как думал. Впрочем, не винить же его за это?

— А очищающим... никак?

— Тебе ли не знать, — хмыкает, словно сдерживает неуместный смешок, — что очищающие чары не применяются в качестве личной гигиены. А больные, — специально, падла, выделил это слово! — Обязаны её соблюдать.

Громкий порыв со словами «Ты, блядь, серьёзно?!» был неуместен и явно не обдуман — Сириус вновь зашёлся в кашле и стал хвататься за горло. Благо, Снейп умел мгновенно реагировать, и тут же к губам поднёс стакан с водой. Ну, или зельем, хотя жидкость была совершенно прозрачной. Блэк сначала сделал пару небольших глотков, а потом подумал, что там, вообще-то, мог быть и какой-нибудь яд; Снейп же в этом деле мастер! Но реакции никакой не последовало, если только Сириус прекратил кашлять, и в какой-то момент дышать стало немного легче. 

— Спасибо, — тихо, будто он не хотел, чтобы эти слова были услышаны, проговорил Блэк. Он знал, что зря надеется, но реакция Снейпа ему понравилась: он неожиданно выпрямился, сжал в руках пустой фиал, в котором, наверное, было то самое зелье, которое пришлось пить после пробуждения от кошмара, и разворачивается к Сириусу. Ха, не верит? — Спасибо, — уже чуть громче повторяет тот, и Снейп отворачивается к тумбе, пробурчав что-то непонятное. Думать о том, что он ответил, не хотелось, поэтому Сириус просто уставился в потолок. 

Мыслей в голове не было. Как и желания, чтобы появились хоть какие-то темы для размышления. Блэку было на удивление легко и спокойно, так, как не было, кажется, с тех беззаботных дней ещё задолго до ареста. Правда, вот сейчас он не мог сказать, что чувствует себя счастливым, но это ощущение лёгкости было приятнее ноющей боли в области грудной клетки и мыслей о том, откуда эта боль вообще взялась?! Его же вроде не роняли и не пинали, но откуда тогда сломанные рёбра?

— Блэк, я оставлю тебя на несколько минут. Подняться ты всё равно не сможешь...

Последняя фраза была произнесена явно случайно и должна была остаться лишь в пределах головы говорившего. 

— Мне нужно набрать тёплой воды.

Мог бы и не уточнять, зачем отходить понадобилось. Зато это покинуло Сириусу пищи для размышления.

Сейчас он лежал на кровати, постельное бельё на которой старое, но явно чистое. Недавний инцидент с волосами дал ясно понять, что они у него чистые, — Блэк прекрасно помнил, как ощущались немытые волосы и как его это первое время раздражало. А потом как-то резко стало не до этого — в воспоминаниях опять появились боль и кровь. 

Блэк осознал вторую важную вещь — сейчас на нём была какая-то чистая одежда, а на теле не было крови. Вообще, он это заметил чуть раньше, когда рассматривал запястья, — последний раз он их видел в кровавых полосах, которые тянулись откуда-то с середины предплечья. Но сейчас там не было ничего — и ран, к слову, тоже. 

Значит, это Снейп так постарался? Вымыл его, даже переодел во что-то и уложил на кровать. Оксли вряд ли приложил бы к этому руку — он колдомедик, сиделкой он не устраивался. Хотя, Снейп-то тоже... В какой-то момент Сириусу захотелось поблагодарить его нормально, а не шуткой, в которой было больше искренности, чем действительно хотел бы вложить Блэк.

***

— Северус, зачем тебе это?

Называть Снейпа по имени было… интересно. Ни по фамилии или той детской дразнилке — Нюнчик. Именно Северус.

Блэк, признаться честно, даже тренировался произносить имя. «Се-ве-рус». Ну, имя как имя, конечно, звучит лучше обидного прозвища; а ведь тогда, в одиннадцать, всё казалось в порядке вещей, хм-м-м. Сейчас даже можно сказать, что Сириусу действительно было стыдно за своё поведение в школьные годы, жаль только, что дошло только спустя почти двадцать лет. Впрочем…  
Северус молчал. Он неопределённо пожал плечами, так по-домашнему — Сириус готов поклясться, что впервые при нём Снейп расслабился настолько! — а потом словно защитным жестом поправил волосы и хмыкнул, наконец:

— Не обольщайся, меня попросили.

А съязвил, видимо, по привычке. И его тоже можно понять, подумал бы Сириус, но на самом деле в ответ на слова только прикрыл глаза и спросил:

— Гарри?

— Нет. Твой крестник тут не при чём, — «к твоему спасению не имеет никакого отношения».

— Ремус? Дамблдор?

— Нет. Блэк, успокойся, — Снейп пару раз глубоко вдохнул, кажется, и сам успокаиваясь; Блэк всё-таки не мог не раздражать. — Ты не угадаешь. Я не скажу. Какая вообще разница?  
«Большая, — мысленно фыркнул Блэк, но не нашёл в себе сил сказать это вслух. — Мне правда интересно». А ведь Северус не из тех людей, которые будут что-то делать без собственного желания! Таким его точно запомнил Сириус, и даже сейчас он не слишком изменился. 

Наверное, Сириус, ты же его близко не знал, — услужливо напоминает неожиданно вступивший во внутренний диалог голос подсознания.  
Однако разговор определённо не клеился, да и потихоньку пропадало желания пытаться его развить — сонливость накатила с новой силой, и уже ничего не помогало справляться с ней. Самым разумным было просто поддаться ей и погрузиться в сон.

Что, собственно, Блэк решил и сделать.

— Спи уже, Блэк. Завтра… хм. Завтра тебе будет сложно…

Что сложно — непонятно. Но Сириусу было всё равно.

Никаких снов больше не было. И даже получилось выспаться, потому что после очередного пробуждения — а это, кажется, было утро, — он чувствовал себя вполне бодрым. Появилось даже желания что-то сделать, а не лежать пластом на кровати. Оксли же говорил, что где-то через три-пять дней ему, Сириусу, нужно будет начинать двигаться, ходить и прочее. Сильные нагрузки, конечно, запрещены, но минимум — пожалуйста. Даже обязательно!

— Проснулся уже? — Сириус, приподнявшись на локтях, кивнул. — Хорошо. Думаю, тебе уже можно пытаться… ходить.

Слова не давались ему с трудом, нет, однако ощущалось, как тщательно они подбирались. Блэк даже не сдержал какой-то придурошной улыбки — в этом была какая-то толика умиления. Не в самих словах, а скорее в том, что Снейп, возможно, долго думал, как бы сказать это помягче. Раньше-то он сто процентов бы выразился грубо, съязвив, «ужалив». Сейчас язвительность никуда не делать, но стала более… уютной, что ли. Или это Блэк начал сходить с ума.

— Блэк… — Северус почти подавился воздухом. — Сириус. Вот ещё несколько зелий…

— Который я должен выпить, да, знаю. Спасибо.

Сириус забрал один из протянутых фиалов, открыл его и выпил содержимое. Язык, да и горло непривычно обожгло, словно там был огневиски, от которого за всё время организм как-то отвык. Но и по телу стало разливаться какое-то ощущение лёгкости. Появилась мысль, что придётся опять засыпать, но сонливости и в помине не было. Да и зелья, видимо, действовало не на физические факторы, а скорее, психологически. Как успокоительное, но… Да и чёрт с ним, с этим зельем!

Вернув обратно сосуд, Сириус призадумался. Опять вернулся к тем мыслям, которые вертелись у него в голове ещё со вчерашнего дня. Се-ве-рус… детские глупости… стыд за это безобразие. Только прошлого не вернуть — к этому просто надо привыкнуть.

— Снейп… Северус, — вот так же, как и вчера, начал говорить Блэк. — Не самое удачное время для всего этого, но… прости меня. Мы детьми были… злыми какими-то. Неразумными. И… слабыми в какой-то мере. В общем, прости, что мешал жить все семь лет Хогвартса.

Ответа он и не ждал, поэтому сначала перевёл взгляд на стену. Ничего интересного там, предсказуемо, не оказалось. Как и везде, собственно. Поэтому всё, что мог сделать Сириус — подняться на кровати и сесть. Куда-то пойти он всё равно не мог, хотя очень хотелось. А ещё и Северус, чуть склонивший голову набок и задумчиво взбалтывающий ещё одно зелье. Понятное дело, что слова он отразил, но никак определённо отреагировать не мог — ну, или не хотел, кто ж его знает!

На кровати, как раз в ногах, лежала какая-то книга. «Зелья, — беззлобно усмехнулся Сириус. — Даже не удивительно!» Но книгу он взял и — о, боги! — решил что-то почитать. Конечно, в своё время зельеварение ему давалось достаточно легко, вот только особой заинтересованности в нём не было. Конечно, гораздо интереснее бегать по Хогвартсу, создавать карту Мародёров, таскаться на свиданки с девушками — а юный Сириус не брезговал и парнями, — и хулиганить, нежели пропадать в лаборатории, смешивая различные реагенты, то подогревая смесь, то помешивая… Бр-р-р! Но это раньше — сейчас-то выбора нет.

Зато, читая, Блэк не заметил, как Снейп покинул комнату минут на… пятнадцать? Или на сколько? Но и не важно, ведь Сириус так же и не заметил, как тот вернулся с… чем-то. Только после, когда пришлось отвлечься от чтения, удалось рассмотреть эти вещи и узнать в них костыли. И трость. Правда, было не совсем понятно, зачем она нужна сейчас — вот если бы только с одной ногой были проблемы… хотя, чёрт знает, а?

— Так, Сириус… — а вот общение по имени с обратной стороны давалось сложнее. Северус будто с трудом произносил его имя, хотя, вероятно, это Блэк себя и накручивал. — Мистер Оксли говорил о необходимости начинать двигаться, думаю, ты и сам это знаешь…

И что-то ещё объяснял, Сириус внимательно слушал его, и в него даже влили ещё какое-то зелье. После стало отчего-то очень больно, Блэк опять лёг, и его начала бить крупная дрожь. Откуда-то на него накатила необъяснимая паника: дышать стало сложнее, дрожь усилилась, на глаза стали наворачиваться слёзы, сердце стало биться ощутимо быстрее. Изменение в состоянии Сириуса напрягло даже Снейпа, который опять влил в Блэка ещё какое-то зелье, и тот достаточно быстро обмяк. Дыхание начало выравниваться, пульс — после приступа Северус держал пальцы на запястье Блэка — тоже, но взгляд оставался стеклянным. Не самое приятное зрелище, но ещё недавно он, Сириус, выглядел намного хуже, так что… Не пугает, чёрт с вами!

Наконец Сириус начал осознавать себя — он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, а потом резко сел на кровати. Его снова затрясло, но это уже не из-за паники. Он читал о том, что с людьми — обычно магглами, как говорилось в книге, — подобное случается, и называется это так интересно — паническая атака. Раньше Блэку тоже выпадало такое испытывать, особенно часто накатывало после Азкабана, первые несколько месяцев точно… И за пару прошедших лет снова накрыло — и главное, это действительно его очень сильно испугало. Непонятное ощущение паники, и страх какой-то очень иррациональный. Были даже мысли, связанные со смертью, — с диким страхом этой самой смерти.

Но рядом оказался Снейп, который тоже повёл себя иррационально — выглядевший очень обеспокоенным, он внимательно рассматривал лицо Сириуса, держа его руку в своей ладони. Не убрал её, когда Блэк всё заметил, даже наоборот, перехватил чуть поудобнее. И в его действиях наконец-то появилась логика: Северус взял его за руку так, чтобы было удобнее поддерживать, чтобы… помочь? Или как это можно назвать…

— Блэк.

— Северус…

Тот вздохнул, отпустил руку и поднялся с кровати. Потом вновь подал руки:

— Тебе придётся опереться на меня… — опять собрался с мыслями, пытается подобрать нужные слова. — Ухватись за меня, что ли.

— На тебе повиснуть? — хохотнул Сириус, но в ответ получил серьёзный взгляд и кивок. — Выдержишь?

— И так тощий, — фыркает Снейп. — Выдержу.

Потом, правда, пришло осознание, что он мог тащить его, Сириуса, который был в бессознательном состоянии или бреду, на руках, и Блэку становится если не неловко, то как-то неуютно. Буквально на чуть-чуть. Потому что после этого Сириус всё-таки хватается за Снейпа и пытается подняться — ожидаемо не получается. Ноги не держат, колени дрожат, боль слишком сильная. Швы начинают болеть, и Блэк боится, чтобы они не разошлись. Их пока не сняли, ещё неделю придётся вот так мучиться. Но его упрямству можно было позавидовать — ещё одна попытка тоже неудачная, и ещё, и ещё, и…  
Выдержка у Северуса хоть и хорошая, но он тоже не стальной. Бездействовать ему, видимо, крайне надоело, поэтому Сириус всё-таки оказался на ногах, при этом был прижат к телу Снейпа, а по ощущениям — вообще повис на нём. Ноги чувствовались, но всё ещё не держали. Точнее, долго не держали — около минуты получилось простоять самостоятельно, но потом его качнуло, и он навалился на Снейпа. Тот, в свою очередь, вновь помог опуститься на кровать и сел рядом. У него немного подрагивали руки.

— Северус.

— Блэк, помолчи. Справишься.

— Я… пф, — он фыркнул. — Спасибо… Спасибо.

***

— Ну и как он? Жив? — знакомый голос звучит где-то за дверью комнаты, при этом кажется, что он приближается.

— Жив, — голос Снейпа узнаётся сразу и звучит теперь точно у двери. Сириус крутится на кровати, вроде бы и пытаясь вслушаться в то, что говорят, но с другой стороны, сомневается, хочет ли вообще знать это всё. — Ты сама можешь посмотреть.

Притвориться спящим — так по-детски, но почему-то никакой другой мысли нет. Впрочем, Снейп с гостьей — а это по определению женщина, причём неплохо знакомая самому Блэку, — не обращают на это внимания. Зато фактически кожей чувствуется, как его внимательно рассматривают, видимо, на наличие каких-то физических повреждений. Однако на руках и открытой части торса не осталось и намёка на ссадины, порезы и прочие незначительные повреждения, а ноги, где и наблюдались ныне единственные физические напоминания о тех двух неделях, которые ничем, в принципе, не запомнились — только подсознание подкидывало нелицеприятные картинки во снах. От которых не так просто избавиться — зелье сна-без-сновидений помогало через раз; видимо, организм привык к регулярному воздействию ряда компонентов и теперь не воспринимал зелье.

Сириусу в какой-то момент показалось, что он даже не дышит, — настолько напряжённой была тишина. И так прошло ещё минут пять, пока гостья не заметила, наконец, что Блэк не спит, — она положила ладонь ему на голову и растрепала отросшие вновь волосы, которые Снейп изредка заставлял собирать в низкий хвост. Даже усмехнулась, и Блэк не выдержал: развернулся и почти в упор посмотрел на Беллатрикс. Она выглядела на удивление серьёзно, но не сдержалась и хмыкнула, заметив изумление кузена.

— И давно ты не спишь?

Она спросила сразу в лоб, будто знала что-то больше, чем реально было известно Сириусу. И вполне возможно, что всё действительно так и было: Белла хоть и была раздражающей, но глупой — никогда. А если уж она была здесь и явно интересовалась состоянием Сириуса… то вопросов возникало как-то слишком много, а отвечать на них некому. Или пока что он — Блэк — не готов их задавать вслух; мало ли что он может услышать, и ему не обязательно понравится ответ. Снейп же до сих пор нормально не ответил на вопрос: а почему он, собственно, заботится о Сириусе — тот ответ, которым временно отвлёк внимание, совершенно никого не устраивал. Но доставать его не было никакого смысла — Северус бы только раздражался… Проверено.

А вот Беллатрикс, — как к своему же удивлению заметил Сириус, — казалось, не выглядела привычно агрессивно. Ухмылялась, конечно, хотя она определённо точно спокойна. Но Блэк не выдерживает и язвит:

— И что тут забыла пожирательская… хм-м-м… — подобрать подходящее слово никак не получалось — на грубость не хватало сейчас… чего-то. Точнее, грубить не хотелось; а вот съязвить — всегда пожалуйста! Зато Лестрейндж как-то помрачнела и хмыкнула.

— Один из таких тебя выхаживает сейчас.

И ведь нечего возразить! Сириус только неопределённо кашлянул и глянул на Северуса: тот вздохнул, но присел на край кровати. Блэк чуть-чуть отодвинулся, чтобы ему не отдавили ноги. Белла, наблюдая эту картину, лишь покачала головой — отчего-то всё это выглядело весьма нелепо, будто эти двое… не то чтобы боятся друг друга, нет. Это совсем не подходило для описания ситуации… Скорее, наоборот: уживаются вполне себе мирно и слаженно; даже за всё время, пока она здесь, братец позволил себе съязвить только в её сторону.

— Удостоверилась, что жив? — наконец, спросил Северус, глядя на Лестрейндж. — Тогда можешь идти. Блэку нужно выпить ещё несколько…

— Я помогу, — не дав ему договорить, сказала Белла, чем немало удивила не только Северуса, но и самого Блэка, который во все глаза на неё уставился. Но объяснять она ничего не собиралась. Впрочем, Снейпу-то это было и не нужно — он пожал плечами и дал ей пергамент, где были написаны зелья, которые должен принимать Блэк. А тот же, в свою очередь, не понимал совсем ничего: «Отравить меня вздумал, сука?! Сначала вы́ходил, а теперь всё, можешь хоть сдохнуть, когда ещё нормально на ноги не встал?!» Жалко, конечно, что вслух этого он не произнёс, но, по его виду, наверное, всё было понятно: Беллатрикс негромко — непривычно — рассмеялась.

— Да не собираюсь я тебя травить, не бойся, — и ведь это звучало настолько сюрреалистично… Сириус попросту отказывался верить в это. Но, видя, как его кузина готовит раствор знакомого зелья, в который она не добавляла ничего лишнего, принесённого не Северусом, он принял кружку и выпил содержимое. По вкусу раствор был такой же, как и обычно, и Сириус подумал, что волноваться незачем. И наконец-то он был прав — Белла и правда травить его не собиралась. Может быть, и захотела бы… когда-нибудь… но сейчас — точно нет.

Но один на один с Беллатрикс Сириус чувствовал себя крайне неуютно; подсознание подкидывало картинки, которые хотелось бы забыть, и желательно — навсегда. Вообще, от Пожирателей Смерти стоило ожидать какого-нибудь подвоха, но одному получилось довериться — даже извиниться, чёрт возьми, чего Блэк не делал… ну, как минимум двенадцать лет точно! А вторая — та, которая долгое время была безумной фанатичкой и последовательницей крайне сумасшедшего человека, который сейчас вовсе и не человек — и за всю жизнь не вызывавшая доверия… Вела себя непривычно адекватно…  
Сириус определённо запутался. И самостоятельно распутать этот клубок мыслей не мог, а может — и попросту не хотел.

Дальше размышлять не получилось — в комнату зашёл Снейп, который принёс ещё какую-то настойку; запах у неё был новым, крайне стойким и не особо приятным, оставалось надеяться, что на вкус она будет получше.

Фиал с настойкой опять оказался в руках Беллатрикс — она как-то разбавила её, следуя наставлениям Северуса, а потом отдала этот самый фиал Сириусу. Тот выпил содержимое, а потом откинулся на подушку, оставшись в полулежащем положении. Конечно, он мог бы и сесть, но нынешнее положение помогало прятать ноги, — Белле не хотелось показывать это всё безобразие… Вот встанет он на ноги, вот останутся там только небольшие шрамы, вот тогда и покажет… а сейчас — нет. Ни за что! 

«И это опять по-детски, Сириус», — сам про себя отмечает Блэк и нервно хмыкает.

Тишина опять напрягала; Беллатрикс покачивала ногой, чем отчего-то неимоверно раздражала, а Снейп… Ну, Снейп как всегда: задумчиво изучал какую-то книжонку, на переплёте которой говорилось что-то о зельях — или яды какие-то, или наоборот, противоядия, — Блэк как-то не обратил на это внимание, но учитывая, что на кровати валялось всего две книги, одна из которых рассказывала о основах зельеварения, а вторая — о сложных противоядиях, их составах, свойствах и принципах действия, выбора особо у Северуса не было. Ну, или он принёс очередную книгу с собой, но вроде бы в его руках был только фиал… Впрочем, это не так уж и важно.

— Ну… — в какой-то момент, наконец, подала голос Лестрейндж, как-то неловко потрогала свои волосы, — или Сириусу показалось? — и поднялась со стула. — Я пойду, — и сделала то, к чему Блэк и правда не был готов: потрепала его по волосам. Так… как могла бы сделать сестра, которая заботилась о младшем брате. Но Беллатрикс — далеко не такая сестра, тогда в чём суть этого жеста? Блэк проводил её удивлённым взглядом, а потом во все глаза уставился на Снейпа. Тот отложил книгу и как-то немного язвительно усмехнулся.

— Блэк, ты слишком подозрителен, — сказал он.

— Ты залезаешь в мою голову?! — возмутился Сириус, но получил в ответ молчаливое отрицание. — Тогда какого чёрта?!

— У тебя на лице всё написано.

Глупый порыв — прикоснуться к своему лицу и провести по щеке ладонью, будто в попытке что-то с неё стереть — вызывает у Северуса лишь смешки, которые он, впрочем, крайне удачно скрывает, и если бы Сириус не провёл с ним… а сколько дней? Неважно, ладно. Если бы не провёл рядом столько дней, то вряд ли вообще заметил такое. Но сейчас, присматриваясь к бывшему недругу, он замечал за ним некоторые интересные привычки и даже потихоньку учился понимать его мимику… По крайней мере, сейчас точно знал, когда Северус язвительно ухмылялся, а когда лишь натягивал маску и держал поддерживаемый годами образ. Что ж, любопытно…

— Северус, — Сириусу понадобилось пару минут, чтобы успокоиться и опустить ту неловкость, которая возникла после совершенно бездумных и глупых действий, и теперь он готов задать интересующий его вопрос. Один из. — Что она здесь забыла?

Уточнять, кто, не приходилось, Северус только неопределённо повёл плечом.

— Тебя проведать. Посмотреть, жив ли.

— Зачем?

— Благодаря ей ты жив.

Что ж, теперь два вопроса получили свои законные ответы: кто попросил Снейпа спасти его, Блэка, и благодаря кому он жив. Северус действительно был прав: Сириусу эта правда не понравилась, да и сам он точно не дошёл бы до неё. Но теперь оставалось два варианта, что делать с этой информацией: принять её или… Или тоже принять, но сначала полностью игнорировать и пытаться отрицать. И Сириус, наконец, поступает, как взрослый человек — смиряется. Без криков, без напускной драмы, чем немало удивляет Северуса — тот внимательно смотрит на Блэка и даже трогает его лоб кончиками пальцев, проверяя, есть ли у него температура. Её не было. Зато Сириус рассмеялся:

— Ну не всегда же мне быть «королевой драмы»?

И правда, нужно взрослеть, начинать вести себя более разумно: конечно, всю свою молодость Блэк откровенно просрал в Азкабане, причём безвинно, и как-то было не до всякого взросления… куда можно расти как личность, если в собеседниках — дементоры, а регулярный образ — псина? Да и если и удавалось сталкиваться или с другими заключёнными, или с охранниками, никаких конструктивных диалогов вести не выходило — Сириус только сейчас понял, что не хочет вспоминать азкабанские времена, раскиснет же окончательно. Ему-то и сейчас хреново от этого всего!  
Кстати, немного о псинах…

— Северус, а… Я могу обернуться Бродягой?

— Кем?

— Псом. Я ж анимаг.

— Ну… попробуй. Насколько я знаю, когда я тебя забирал, ты не мог этого сделать, но почему — не знаю.

И Сириус попытался. Раз, два, три — и ничего. Сил всё ещё не хватало, магия протестовала против подобного бессмысленного расточительства и вырвалась потоком стихийной магии — хотя у взрослых магов такое случалось достаточно редко. Стул, на котором ещё недавно сидела Беллатрикс, отлетел в стену и развалился — видимо, был трансфигурирован из чего-то. Как-никак, подобные вещи не выдерживают долго, и дополнительное воздействие магией может пагубно на них влиять. Несмотря на то, что сейчас вещица сломалась исключительно из-за физического воздействия.  
Потоком магии задело и Снейпа — не травмировало никак, но на мантии появилось пара дыр, которые больше напоминали разрезы ножом. Но он успел отшатнуться; видимо, тоже не ожидал подобного… безобразия со стороны Блэка. Но сам среагировал быстрее, и тотчас же почти приказал не использовать больше магию.

— Да я и не… могу, — неловко качнул головой Сириус. — У меня палочки… нет.

А ведь палочки и правда не было: кажется, в плену у Пожирателям её у него отобрали, или же Сириус её позорно потерял, пока отбивался от схвативших его магов. Впрочем, сейчас это уже не важно — волшебной палочки с ним нет, и вряд ли её получится теперь вернуть. Видимо, подобная мысль проскользнула и в голове Снейпа, потому что он как-то странно выдохнул.

— Хорошо, в этом есть даже свои плюсы.

— То есть?! — возмутился Сириус. — Я теперь как… как… как сквиб! Блядь! И калека ещё.

И куда делось его упорство и желание поскорее подняться на ноги?

— Ладно, это всё можно исправить… Но блядь!

— Блэк, — Снейп устало вздохнул. — Успокойся.

Он сел рядом на кровать — снова — и положил руку на плечо Сириуса. Тот, в свою очередь, нахмурился и повернулся к нему спиной — обиделся, засранец. И на что, собственно? Ну, глупости же!

— Блэк… Сириус… — на несколько секунд он замолчал. — Потерпи немного, максимум ещё пару недель. И ты уйдёшь — и палочку купишь себе тогда.

Сириус прикусил нижнюю губу. Ну да, конечно, уйдёт… Появится на пороге Гриммо, где, вероятно, будет находиться Гарри, — и что он ему скажет? Прости, крестник, я опять проебался? Если не Азкабан, то плен! А не плен, то смерть. Замечательно. Просто прекрасно!

Блэк опять пошевелился и закрыл лицо ладонями. Нет, это не было никакой истерикой, так просто было… ну, комфортнее, что ли. Казалось, что сейчас он разговаривает с самим собой и его никто не видит и не слышит.

— Я такой придурок, — шёпотом.

— До отвратительного придурок, — соглашается Северус, о котором Сириус не забыл, но попытался начать игнорировать. — Не унывай.

— Угу…

Стоп. Это что, правда, поддержка? Сириус даже убрал ладони от лица и обернулся, смотря на Снейпа: что случилось?

— Не обольщайся, Блэк.

— И вот, опять Блэк. Будто у меня нет имени!

— Хорошо. Сириус.

Северус ушёл минут через пять. До этого просто молча сидел на кровати рядом с Блэком и накручивал его волосы на свои пальцы. Как-то глуповато, но Сириус действительно успокоился. Ну, или попытался это сделать, даже расслабился, но не заснул. Северус никак не мог понять, что у него со сном и почему приходится так часто варить зелье сна-без-сновидений, но спросить не пришлось к случаю. А если честно, он как-то побаивался спрашивать — ну, мало ли, что может сниться бывшему заключённому? А учитывая, что с ним вообще произошло за последнее время, то… вариантов много. А может, сны вообще не имели никакого отношения ко всему, и они — просто плод травмированной психики и не более того.

Недосказанность порой крайне давила, опускаясь на комнату, где находились Северус с Сириусом. И вопросов друг к другу у них было очень много, — но почему-то никто не решался их задать. Точнее, Блэк-то задавал, но вот Снейп ответы из себя выдавить не мог. Забавно, учитывая, что должно было наоборот: Северусу и правда было интересно, что пришлось пережить больному, о чём его спрашивали, как он продержался, как себя сейчас чувствует и ещё с полсотни однообразных вопросов, которые явно обозначали бы… заботу? Это ведь действительно вот так называется? Неужели? Эти мысли тоже пришлось отталкивать — нет, это не забота, это естественная реакция… Да какая, блядь, тут реакция, если ему и правда интересно состояние, если так не хочется, чтобы Блэк и правда сдох? И да, чёрт побери, его стало жалко. Сейчас. Он выглядит тем, кто хочет раскаяться в содеянном. Тем, кто готов оставить прошлое — в прошлом и попытаться жить настоящим.  
Неизвестно, конечно, думал ли Сириус о будущем, впрочем, это было и неважно особо. Ведь есть «здесь и сейчас».

Северус нашёл себе место на кухоньке — небольшой, явно не предназначенной для того, чтобы там варили какие-то зелья. Так как он временно был отстранён от преподавания, — удивительно, но по инициативе Дамблдора, которому, видимо, это тоже было выгодно, — ему нужно было чем-то заниматься. И вот, получалось, что единственное дело, которое можно было придумать, — это зельеварение. Сначала необходимые зелья для Блэка, сложные, с новыми и какими-то не совсем понятными составами, потом — более привычные, а сейчас и вовсе обычные настойки и всякие там укрепляющие бальзамы. Сейчас Северус полез куда-то в шкафчик за какими-то неизвестными реактивами, которые необходимы для одного противоядия. Ну, не зря же он взял ту книжонку из комнаты, где сейчас обитал Блэк? Где, к слову, было подозрительно тихо. Пять минут. Десять минут. полчаса… Спит, наверное, гад.

Через два часа, когда зелье было сварено, из спальни послышался мат — а до этого звук удара тела о пол. Реакция у Северуса хорошая — пара мгновений, и он в комнате, смотрит на валяющегося на полу Сириуса, который пытался подтянуть к себе ноги и смеётся. Немного истерично, но выглядит счастливее, чем до этого.

— Блэк, что случилось?! — а это уже паника, на которую Сириус не обращает внимания. Он опять закрывает лицо руками и всё-таки всхлипывает:

— Получается! — улыбнулся даже, потянулся руками к Северусу, который помог подняться с пола. — Понимаешь, у меня получается ходить!

И в доказательство попытался сделать небольшой шаг — да, больно, да, сложно, но даже небольшой шажок — маленькая победа! Поэтому каким-то счастьем заражается и Северус.

— Молодец. Скоро поправишься.

Сириус улыбнулся, а потом у него, видимо, опять подогнулись колени, и он навалился на Снейпа, и обнял его. Так нелепо, но… И правда, счастливо. И реакция Северуса тоже вышла искренней — он и правда рад, что у Блэка получается самостоятельно держаться на ногах. Заживает всё как на собаке — вспоминается не очень смешной каламбур в данном случае.

— Совсем оброс, — недовольно бормочет Северус, когда длинные волосы Блэка лезут ему в рот. Тот перестаёт трястись и призадумывается.

— А ты подстриги! У меня всё равно не получится самостоятельно.

И ведь Северус соглашается! Устраивает Блэка на стуле, который снова трансфигурирует из какой-то мелочи, и возится с его волосами. Всё равно удивительно мягкими, завивающимися… Которые сейчас намного длиннее тех, что были во время обучения в Хогвартсе. Почему Снейп помнит эту деталь — он и сам не знает, поэтому отгоняет мысль и отрезает несколько сантиметров от первой пряди, этим задавая длину волос. Главное теперь — не потерять её.

Получается у него удивительно неплохо — минут через сорок Блэк рассматривает себя в зеркало и трогает волосы — лежат они, конечно, совершенно неаккуратно, но теперь значительно короче. Хотя их всё равно можно собрать в невысокий хвост. Так, как он привык. Кривовато, конечно, и это местами заметно, но намного лучше того, что было до этого.

— Спасибо.

Снейп кивнул.

— Кстати, — начал он. — Насчёт твоих слов… Простить сложно, учитывая всё, что прошло. Но я попробую.


	3. Эпизод третий

Очередное собрание Ордена Феникса было на редкость пакостным — ничего нового не планировали, зато видеть знакомые лица совсем Снейпу не хотелось. Тем более Люпин, который тактично не лез не в своё дело, после самого собрания не выдержал и поинтересовался:

— Как он?

Они остались тогда опять одни в комнате, и никто не мог узнать, о чём это спрашивает Ремус. Кроме, наверное, Поттера — он мальчишка крайне проворный и удивительно изворотливый, вон, как-то неожиданно резво вынюхал откуда-то информацию о том, что Блэк жив, и не просто жив — находится у него, Северуса! Впрочем, сейчас не о мальчишке — его всё равно нет сейчас в доме; видимо, Уизли утащили к себе, помня, каким выглядел Поттер в последнюю их встречу в этом доме.

Но сейчас не об этом — сейчас Люпин сидит не так далеко от него, Снейпа, и повторяет свой вопрос:

— Как он?

И вот что ему на это отвечать? Всё это — будто вылили пару литров ледяной воды на голову. Всё крутится слишком быстро, неожиданно — к этому Северус совершенно не готов. Только почему-то рядом с восстанавливающимся Блэком всё казалось относительно нормальным — может, потому, что всё происходило у него на глазах, поэтому он и не заметил, как текло время? Вполне возможно, так и есть. С Блэком же всё не как у людей.

— Жив он, — на выдохе говорит Снейп, немного нервным жестом заправляя прядь волос за ухо. И тихо добавляет: — Восстанавливается.

Но Люпину хватило и этого; он шумно и неожиданно громко выдохнул — только сейчас Северус заметил, что тот почти не дышал, затаив дыхание. Неужели так сильно волнуется? Снейпу самому никогда не приходилось размышлять над взаимоотношениями Мародёров, поэтому сейчас он достаточно сильно удивился. Впрочем, наверное, и он волновался бы, будь на месте Блэка кто-нибудь… А собственно, кто? И как он тогда реагировал бы? Северус настолько привык к одиночеству, когда заботиться приходилось только о себе, что чёрт знает, что было. Хотя Поттер ещё, за которым необходимо наблюдать, — ещё один, из-за которого всё переворачивается с ног на голову.

Когда Северус уже собирался уходить, у Люпина опять возник какой-то по-своему глупый вопрос, который он не поленился озвучить:

— Кто ещё знает?

Будто ставит перед фактом — я знаю, Северус, что кто-то ещё знает о нём. А может, и правда знает: всё-таки он не совсем человек, но неплохо умеет вызывать доверие в разных людях, и будь какая-нибудь другая ситуация, возможно, Снейп тоже повёлся бы на это. Но сейчас уже поздно, да и не так уж и важно, если быть честным.

Отвечать на этот почти риторический вопрос Северусу не очень хотелось, но он понимал, что если скажет Люпину, это будет некоторым… хм, плюсом к доверию Блэка. Который пока ещё не знал о том, что его крестнику известно о том, что он, Сириус, жив. Но говорить об этом уже не собирался Снейп — ну, хоть какие-то козыри у него ведь тоже должны быть? Если на Блэка вдруг накатит какая-то истерика, то можно будет использовать эту информацию. Если до этого, конечно, дойдёт… Сириус, оказывается, и правда повзрослел, но Северус заметил это только вот сейчас, когда пришлось вместе жить. И это уже изменило их взаимоотношения: Блэк тихо читал принесённые книги и из вредности пытался снова начать нормально ходить, а сам Снейп занимался в своей импровизированной лаборатории, и они по большей части не пересекались. Северус только приносил зелья, еду, проверял состояние Блэка и резко появлялся рядом, когда тот начинал творить самодеятельность — чисто для того, чтобы не убился. Потому, что сейчас не было необходимости торчать рядом всё время и дёргаться при каждом неровном вздохе! Но, чёрт возьми, это же Блэк — он своей самодеятельностью занимался с завидной регулярностью, что аж было удивительно, как у него швы не порасходились! Правда, Оксли сказал, что в его случае ходить начинать надо — кости при помощи зелий срослись, так что теперь стоял другой вопрос ребром.

— Северус?

Чёрт! Снейп ведь успел провалиться в свои мысли и забыть, что здесь вообще-то ещё есть Люпин, который действительно ждёт ответа.

— Ещё Поттер.

Признаваться отчего-то было так легко… Люпин же в ответ улыбнулся и кивнул головой — опять появилось ощущение, что он только что подтвердил его догадку. «Хорошо, я так и знал», — казалось, именно это хотел сказать Ремус, но он ничего не говорит. Чёрт возьми, он очень странный. И, кажется, всегда таким был; но тогда как с ним общается тот же Блэк? Или он такой же… гм, странный? Хотя, это вряд ли: Сириус в некоторых вещах прост как пробка, и он точно не будет что-то так искусно скрывать, лишь намекая, что может это «что-то» знать — да и то так, что будет стойкое ощущение: это только кажется…

— А он… знает об этом? — Люпин, очевидно, говорил о Сириусе. Ну да, конечно, о ком ещё он мог спрашивать… так. Отчего-то от его интонаций Северусу стало весьма неуютно — ему просто не понравилась своя реакция — и захотелось поскорее уйти.

— Ещё нет, — он отвечает немного грубо, резко и, кажется, даже немного нервно. — И вообще, Люпин, с чего ты именно сейчас заинтересовался этим?

Люпин неловко улыбнулся. Ну правда — странный! Правда, его неловкость достаточно быстро трансформировалась в серьёзность:

— Он мой друг, Северус. Я волнуюсь.

Но почему-то не полез его спасать, — Снейпу очень хочется съязвить, но на этот раз молчит он. И слушает Люпина.

— Я в прошлый раз был слишком расстроен из-за получившейся ситуации, а сейчас…

— Что? — не выдержал Северус. — Что «сейчас»?

— Сейчас я уверен, что он жив, — ох, Люпин опять улыбается — мечтательно? что? — и смотрит на Снейпа. — И я вижу, что тебе не плевать на ситуацию.

— Ты слишком много навоображал себе, Люпин.

Снейп поднялся из-за стола и быстрым шагом направился к выходу. Последнее, что он услышал от Люпина, это было негромкое:

— Вполне возможно.

Если бы он знал, насколько окажется прав — и что он осознал раньше то, в чём Северус не желает признаваться пока что даже себе. Странный он — Северус — отказывается принимать некоторые простые истины. Ну не просто же так он сейчас возится с Сириусом? С которым было сложно всегда — особенно, наверное, во времена обучения в Хогвартсе. Тогда он не умел заглушать свой темперамент и был готов на такие глупости… Ремус не мог контролировать друзей; конечно, куда же без идей Поттера? Джеймс в своё время, кхм, тоже много на что влиял.

Ремус волей-неволей вспомнил один момент из прошлого, когда Блэка застали в весьма… интересной ситуации. Тогда была достаточно громкая ссора с Сириусом, которую дальше комнаты общежития Гриффиндора решили не выносить. Джеймс тоже отличался импульсивностью, но в определённых ситуациях мог рассуждать рационально. Поэтому никто и не знал, что Блэк и Поттер, которые буквально были «не разлей вода» с первого курса, имеют некоторые разногласия. И в большей мере по поводу того, кто мог — чисто теоретически! — оказаться друг у друга в постели. А ведь Сириус как-то в шутку сказал, что из их компании он мог бы поцеловать Поттера. Кто ж знал, что в последующем эта шутка аукнется — во-первых, того парнишку, которого тогда поцеловал Сириус, какое-то время унижали… точнее, над ним подшучивали. А во-вторых, Джеймс временно сторонился Блэка, мол, мало ли что ему в голову взбредёт!  
Всё это, конечно, смешно…

Люпин покачал головой. Сириус вполне мог и сам повести себя сейчас импульсивно — узнай он, что Северус относится к нему не совсем равнодушно… Но с другой стороны, он сам… кхм… любил некоторые необычные вещи — и необычных людей. А вот Снейпу об этом знать, наверное, не обязательно — ни о некоторых моментах прошлого Сириуса, ни о его, гм-м… наклонностях. А то кто знает, как эти двое могут себя повести — и один, и другой крайне темпераменты. Ремус закрыл лицо руками; чёрт возьми, о чём он вообще думает? И почему ему кажется, что он, в общем-то, не так далёк от истины, как хотелось бы думать?

А самое неприятное в том, что о своих догадках и рассказать некому — ну правда, не к Гарри же идти с предположением, что к его крёстному у одного определённого профессора есть интерес… Тем более, это только гипотеза — для начала нужны будут доказательства правдивости. Но Люпин — самый, пожалуй, деликатный оборотень — он не будет лезть туда, куда не просят.

Северус же аппарировал домой, решив больше не задерживаться в этом месте — зато и избежать неудобных вопросов! Правда, кроме Поттера, никто и не спрашивал бы его о Сириусе. Которого теперь по имени приходилось называть не только вслух, а ещё и в мыслях. Правда, это не было прихотью Блэка — так решил исключительно сам Северус… Не зная даже, зачем. Слишком много, чёрт возьми, вещей, на которые не удавалось найти достойный ответ, да и не достойный, собственно, тоже. Вот только сейчас это уже не пугало Снейпа, как было первое время.

А называть Блэка по имени, обращаясь к нему же, оказалось на удивление легко. Словно так и нужно… но ведь так действительно нужно? Только привыкнуть к тому, что сам Сириус обращается к нему не по дурацкому прозвищу или фамилии, а тоже нормально, по имени… Вот что оказалось сложным. А самому Сириусу хоть бы что! Или нет?..

Сейчас Сириус спал, закутавшись в плед и устроившись на диване. Видимо, вернуться в спальню не хватило сил — такое уже пару раз случалось. Но почему-то именно здесь Блэк спал наиболее беспокойно; его то ли кошмары мучили, то ли ещё что-то, но всегда, проснувшись, он выглядел достаточно хреново. И определённо не пил зелье сна-без-сновидений, на котором только и держался; Северусу, правда, даже пришлось несколько изменить состав, чтобы организм Блэка реагировал на зелья. Исходя из наблюдений за проблемами со сном, было несложно догадаться о том, что исходное зелье не работает.  
Северус проскользнул на кухню: там всё ещё стояли склянки, фиалы, ступки и котёл, в котором осталось незаконченное успокоительное. К сожалению, он не рассчитал немного времени и не успел доварить зелье перед собранием Ордена. И сейчас Северус как раз собирался закончить начатое; он сверился с составом, написанном на каком-то клочке бумаги, и начал искать недостающие ингредиенты на столе. К сожалению, там нашлись далеко не все, так что пришлось лезть в шкафчик на стене и доставать оттуда реактивы. В общем, работа кипела.

Где-то через полчаса в гостиной зашевелились. А ещё спустя пару минут послышались приглушённые маты: Блэк как всегда, не может иначе выражать эмоции! Впрочем, грех на него жаловаться — жить-то это не мешает, лишь изредка раздражает. Но главное — это доказывает, что Блэк жив. Почему-то это радовало.

Но когда после почти пять минут оттуда не донеслось никаких звуков, Северус разволновался. Ну, как сказать… Он тихо проскользнул в комнату, где находился Сириус, который опять дрожал и задыхался: явные признаки панической атаки в его случае. Они в последнее время отчего-то участились, тем самым пугая даже не самого Блэка, а Северуса. Тот не знал, как помочь справиться с подобными вещами и, насколько помнил, даже никакие доступные зелья не помогали с этим справиться — Оксли как-то сказал, что у психиатрического отделения есть свои секреты, которых он не знает. Этот колдомедик специализировался в другом направлении, и именно благодаря этому и вытащил Блэка из объятий смерти. Дэвид Оксли вообще, к общему удивлению, стал консультантом во многих вещах, касающихся состояния Сириуса. Будь то отёк у места шва, какая-нибудь ещё травма или эти панические атаки. Дополнительно вплетать в эту историю никого не хотелось — этот юноша был проверенным колдомедиком, которому действительно можно было доверять, ведь за всё время он не признался ни разу, что лечит сбежавшего преступника. Или не узнал? Вполне возможно и такое; в его госпитале почему-то почти все работники были «не от мира сего», но винить их не в чем. Если качественно выполняют свою работу, то почему надо как-то реагировать на то, что они не знают о восстании Волдеморта, например, или о преступника, который за всю историю Азкабана первый, кто оттуда сбежал? Вот и Северус стал такого же мнения — реагировать незачем.

Вот только с Сириусом нужно было что-то делать. Тот вцепился в свою руку, его взгляд остекленел… И к такому, казалось бы, уязвимому Сириусу жалости не было — только желание помочь и, да, волнение.

— Блэк? — тихо позвал Снейп, когда заметил изменения в состоянии Блэка. — Сириус.

Тот поднял голову и всё ещё чуть-чуть расфокусированным взглядом посмотрел на Северуса. Потом неожиданно вздрогнул и спросил:

— Успокоительная настойка какая-нибудь есть?

Вот просто так, безо всяких непонятных терзаний, которые мучили Снейпа в данный момент. И вот почему он тоже не мог вести себя так просто?

— Я одну только что доварил. Остыть должна…

— Угу… — Сириус на пару мгновений задумался, а потом то ли для себя, то ли для Снейпа произнёс: — Наверное, для начала в ванную сходить надо…

Северус отмер первым, развернувшись в сторону коридора:

— Я в ванную — пока ты дойдёшь, как раз наберу воды тебе, — и вышел, не зная, как отреагировал Сириус. А тот посмотрел в спину Снейпу и начал потихоньку выбираться из своего кокона: оказалось, он неплохо так запутался в пледе, что чуть не рухнул с дивана, а потом ещё не смог сразу найти костыли, которые свалились на пол. Так что и правда, когда Сириус, наконец, пришёл в ванную комнату, воды было достаточно. А Снейп стоял и смотрел на то, как неловко стаскивает с себя одежду Блэк, которому пришлось даже присесть на бортик ванной, чтобы не упасть. Свою помощь он не предлагал, зная, что тот может устроить из этого какую-нибудь сцену, но уходить ещё не собирался.

Сириус совершенно неаккуратно скинул свои вещи на пол, развернулся лицом к ванной и немного неловко опёрся о бортик. Очевидно, что он прикидывает варианты, как забраться в ванную, чтобы не нанести себе ещё больше увечий. И обернулся к Северусу:

— У меня тут… некоторые проблемы.

Снейп помог ему опуститься в воду и отошёл к двери.

— Закончишь — позовёшь.

Сириус кивнул — а что ему ещё, собственно, остаётся? Зато когда он остался один, то немного смог расслабиться — тёплая вода этому неплохо способствовала. Но мыться особо не хотелось. Только голову вымыть было необходимо — только засаленные волосы заставляли Сириуса чувствовать себя очень грязным, ему было как физически, так и морально не комфортно. И какое удовольствие он испытал, когда начал смывать мыльную пену с волос. Они путались, через них сейчас не проходили пальцы, но осознание, что голова чистая, радовало.

На Блэка на несколько мгновений накатили азкабанские воспоминания, когда ему неделями приходилось сидеть на одном месте, грязным и немытым. Как итог, ему было мерзко от себя… Но ходить в общий душ — а это еженедельная процедура — было не самым приятным занятием. Знать, что на тебя смотрят голодными взглядами, пытаются даже облапать, и плевать, что ты весь грязный и пытаешься максимально ни к кому не лезть.

Сириус вздрогнул от нахлынувших картинок в голове и на пару мгновений опустился под воду: здесь его не достанут, здесь можно всё с себя смыть. А не как там, в душе, — когда никакими мочалками не вымывалась ни грязь, ни ощущение чьих-то рук на боках, бёдрах, руках, да и почти во всём теле… было жаль, что внутри нельзя ничего вымыть — была бы такая возможность, Блэк бы её ни за что не упустил! А так приходилось подгадывать почти под конец отведённого на помывку времени, быстро, но тщательно тереть кожу жёсткой мочалкой, стараться не задерживаться там, где могут быть другие заключённые.

Вообще, воспоминания накатили ещё раньше — когда Северус был на собрании. Было дико странное ощущение, что он, Блэк, остался в одиночестве… снова. Третий раз за свою жизнь, и этот третий раз при не самых приятных обстоятельствах. И если в первом были дементоры, во втором — портрет матери, то сейчас… В этом доме не было ничего магического — ни домовиков, ни магических портретов, ни чего-то ещё, что может резко заговорить или испугать. От этого на душе стало совсем хреново — сравнивать этот дом с Азкабаном и домом на Гриммо — странно. И не совсем логично, если честно.  
Зато сейчас Сириус умыл лицо и еле открыл глаза. Что же, вовремя-то его накрыло! Да так, что в дверь ванной, кажется, даже постучался Снейп.

— Входи.

Снейп, конечно, помог выбраться, но дальше был выгнан, как бы иронично это не звучало — выгнан из одной из комнат собственного дома! Но не возразил, или возразил, да вот только Сириус не обратил на это никакого внимания. Он нащупал полотенце и какой-то халат, в который после укутался и, встав на костыли, потихоньку поплёлся обратно в гостиную. Там, собственно, и сидел хозяин дома.

— Успокоительное на столе.

Кивнув, Блэк взял кружку с водой и склянку с настойкой, накапал в воду немного настойки и выпил всё. Минут через пятнадцать должно будет полегчать — выбравшись из воды, он снова почувствовал, как, оказывается, напряжён. И это заметил Снейп.

— Сириус, тебя что-то тревожит? — всё равно общаться с ним по-дружески сложно. — Какой день плохо выглядишь.

— А сам-то, — буркнул Блэк, присаживаясь рядом. — Не бери в голову. Всё нормально.

И формально всё действительно было так — Сириус шёл на поправку, старался не конфликтовать, но вот что-то всё равно было не так. Учитывая и панические атаки, и бессонницу — Северус узнал об этом случайно, всего-то несколько раз заметив, что Блэк ночами что-то читает вместо сна. А фиал с зельем всё ещё наполнен, к нему, вероятно, даже не притрагивались! А спросить не выпало возможности… Желания, если честно, чтобы не лезть туда, куда не стоило бы.

Но сейчас по-другому не получалось. Сириус после душа выглядел ещё хуже, чем тогда, когда Северус пришёл. А от что случилось — не понятно. В душу лезть Снейп не умел, только аккуратно — в разум, но сейчас ведь… так нельзя, да? Пусть лучше Блэк сам расскажет. Но он ведь ничего не будет говорить — слишком упрямый.

— Блэк, я не слепой же! — а вот выходить на конфликт сейчас — плохая тактика, это понимают обе стороны. Сириус только смеётся, неприятно, хрипло, и отводит взгляд. — Не хочешь — не говори, хрен с тобой!

— Просто воспоминания, Снейп, — пожалуй, это был первый раз за последнее время, когда Сириус назвал его по фамилии. Холодно, даже как-то отстранённо.

— Скучаешь по ним? Или…

— Нет, — резко отрезает Сириус. — Не догадаешься.

А Северус и не пытался угадать, он просто наивно думал, что знает, что может терзать Блэка. Как оказалось, нет, не знает. Но из-за любопытства где-то внутри что-то защемило, что даже захотелось это чувство удовлетворить. Так… наивно, честное слово! И раздражающе — чувствовать сразу столько всего было не самой приятной вещью. Лучше бы всего этого не было! Безразличие — и всё. Было бы намного проще…

— У нас есть сон-без-сновидений? — неожиданно спросил Блэк, и Северус чуть заторможено кивнул в ответ. — Принеси, пожалуйста. И успокоительного ещё.

Зачем было успокоительное — неизвестно, потому что то, что было выпито сейчас — достаточно сильное, и той дозы, которую проглотил Блэк, было вполне достаточно, что бы хотя бы пару часов он чувствовал себя… никак. А получить передозировку этой настойки очень легко, так как концентрация некоторых веществ достаточно высокая. Но Снейп принёс всё, что просил Сириус, — и зелье, и успокоительное, потом опять сел на диван — не рядом, но так, что коленями они пару раз соприкоснулись. Потом, правда, Снейп закинул ногу на ногу, тем самым, казалось бы, закрывшись от всего.

— Я не думаю, что должен это говорить… Но да, меня кое-что беспокоит, — Блэк говорит удивительно тихо, значит, успокоительное всё-таки начало действовать. — Я не могу всё это рассказать… Но ты можешь посмотреть.

— Что? — как-то совершенно глупо уставился на Сириуса Снейп.

— Ну, ты ж учил Гарри окклюменции. Знать не хочу, как, но, наверное, ты сам можешь проникать в разум. Так и посмотри, — и вызывающе заглянул в глаза. А Снейп не сдержался:

— Legilimens.

Воспоминания нахлынули почти сразу, и все они были определённой направленности — Азкабан, вода, насилие… Незнакомые лица растворялись, видимо, Блэк их старался не запоминать, зато ощущение были слишком реальны, и голоса, кажется, тоже — Северус поёжился в реальности. А воспоминаний было много — видимо, Сириус себя не жалел, позволяя увидеть всё, что хотел бы забыть. Чёрт знает, владел ли он сам окклюменцией, но никаких «лишних» воспоминаний не было, отвлечься на что-то другое не получалось. Как и оторвать взгляд от Сириуса, тогда ещё молодого, который пытается огрызнуться, но получает кулаком в челюсть — её, конечно, не сломали, но ссадина должна быть точно. Голосами произносились неприятные вещи, и об этом Снейп догадался, когда закончил копаться в воспоминаниях Блэка. Тот сидел и тёр щёки, по которым текли слёзы, которые сдержать не получалось. Да и вряд ли Сириус пытался это сделать.

— Это…

— Ужасно, да? — небрежно усмехается Блэк, а потом кивает на успокоительное. — Выпей, тебе нужно.

— А ты?

— А что я… это больно. Но твои зелья помогают.

Северус и вправду выпил зелье, потом прикрыл глаза — и всё равно в голове всплывали сейчас увиденные картинки. Блэка нагибали так, как хотели, разрывали, даже били, и всё это со словами «какой красивый мальчик, а!», тьфу, блядь. Красивый-то да… Снейп это прекрасно понимал, но чтобы вот так…

— И долго тебя?..

— Да. Почти десять лет.

Десять лет! Долго же терпел Блэк — ну, как терпел… В воспоминаниях чётко остались моменты борьбы и попыток сопротивления. И не только того двадцатилетнего пацана Блэка, а уже и потрёпанного жизнью — и тюрьмой непосредственно — мужчины.

— Пиздец!

— Ага.

Что делать с этими знаниями — Северус не знал. Он посмотрел на Сириуса и цокнул языком.

— Ты поэтому так долго в ванне сидел? Что аж вода остыла почти.

Блэк не ответил, просто почти не заметил, как кивнул головой, соглашаясь. И почти честно испугался, чувствуя прикосновения к плечам, а потом и к чистым, но ещё влажным волосам. Так, как это было, когда на Сириуса накатывали другие сны, с другими, но не менее ужасными воспоминаниями. Это было ласково, странно… Но успокаивало.

— Северус, зачем ты это вообще делаешь?

— Делаю что?

— Вот это! — фыркнул Блэк, когда его волосы не сильно, но неприятно сжали. — Зачем?  
Северус немного помолчал, а потом вздохнул:

— Жалко тебя.

И Сириус понял — врёт, зараза. Потому что не умеет он испытывать жалость. Зато может неплохо успокаивать — в какой-то момент Блэк откинулся, неосознанно прижавшись к Снейпу, а тот не оттолкнул, как стоило бы ожидать. Ага, конечно, жалко ему.

***

Видеть Блэка в лаборатории уже просто так странно, а работающего Блэка — вообще сюрреалистично. Но это реальность — Сириус задумчиво бормочет названия реагентов себе под нос, отставляя какие-то склянки и фиалы в одну сторону, а другие — в противоположную. Северус спустя почти минуту сообразил, что Блэк просто перебирает реактивы и, судя по всему, сортирует по их пригодности — у самого же Снейпа до этого всё никак не доходили руки, если честно. Но в этом было какое-то очарование — конечно, Северус не просил Сириуса помогать, да и вообще не собирался подпускать к котлу и реактивам, это была исключительно инициатива больного. Хотя, сейчас Сириуса уже не особо получалось называть больным. Ходил он потихоньку, придерживаясь за стены, но на своих двоих и без чьей-либо поддержки. В общем, по физическим показателям он почти вернулся в свое послеазкабанское состояние — всё ещё тощий, конечно, как палка, но уже действовал явно поактивнее.

Северус старательно оттеснял мысли о его панических атаках. С этим они, наверное, разберутся немного позже, когда состояние Блэка максимально нормализуется. Оксли однажды сказал, что панические атаки могут быть связаны с каким-то ПТСР — и данную аббревиатуру даже не расшифровал! Впрочем, это не так уж и важно — сейчас не важно.

— Север... ус, — с каждым разом Сириус всё сокращает и сокращает имя Снейпа, чем неимоверно раздражает его, вот только выбирать не приходится. Блэк изредка переходил на фамилию, когда разговор должен быть напряжённым... — Реактивы... Я не спросил, нужно ли их перебирать, но у тебя почти половина из них — просрочены. А треть из оставшихся — под сомнением. Внешний вид вроде бы неплохой, но...

— Не надо было.

Северусу немного неловко, но он делает максимально невозмутимый вид, подходит к Блэку и осматривает «забракованные» реактивы. Хвосты гидр, к примеру, и правда все уже непригодны для использования, а лапки некоторых арахнидов ещё вполне себе нормальные. Впрочем, ошибок намного меньше, чем могло быть — Снейп приятно удивлён этим. 

— Это единственное занятие, которое... мне доступно сейчас.

— Но...

— Нет, Снейп, — Сириус перебивает, — никаких «но»! Ты думаешь, так замечательно сидеть запертым в чёртовом доме, который я ненавижу много лет, и заниматься ничем? А вот ни хера! Я хватался за каждую возможность... чем-то... заняться...

Голос Блэка становится тише, он смотрит на склянки и восстанавливает сбитое дыхание:

— И бревном лежать — не вариант. Разговор окончен.

Разговора-то и не было, если быть достаточно честными — неожиданная вспышка раздражения Сириуса сбила всякий настрой, да и неожиданно поставила в тупик Северуса. Он же действительно только предполагал — а до того, как начал выхаживать Блэка, и не думал — каково это — жить в доме без возможности выйти. Стыдно, конечно, не стало, а вот некоторая жалость к Сириусу проскользнула. И теперь подавить её не получалось... Наверное, стоит извиниться перед Блэком... Сириусом.

Блэк нашёлся на своей кровати, читающий очередную книгу... и снова о ядах. Теперь это углублённое изучение; книга ориентирована уже далеко не на школьников, а у Сириуса, как долгое время думал Снейп, были всегда были некоторые проблемы с зельями. А сейчас, на четвёртом десятке, оказывается, что Блэк может быть заинтересован не только в трансфигурации и чарах.

— Не смотри на меня так, будто я maman из мёртвых воскрешаю, — Сириус отрывается от книги и с беззлобной усмешкой смотрит на Северуса. — Я ведь тоже вполне неплохо разбирался в зельях, ленивый только был, ужас просто. Но не тупой. Да и аврорат мне не светил бы без зелий...

Блэк явно помрачнел, и это заставило Снейпа подойти к нему поближе и всё-таки забрать из рук книгу. Почти сразу стал заметен тремор. Северус только незаметно качнул головой. Оказывается, Сириус тоже сильно держится за прошлое... Это становилось почти заметно почти сразу после более, гм-м... близкого общения. Это, правда, не особо подходящее выражение, но выбирать не из чего. 

— А ты зачем зашёл хоть?

— А... Чай будешь? Или кофе — я сварю, если что. 

— Чай. С мятой.

Северус кивнул и направился на кухню. Вот ведь Блэк! Перебивает любые планы своими словами. Хорошо хоть, что от этого сейчас не зависит ничего, а если бы это в Ордене было?!   
Если бы и было, Снейп бы только презрительно скривился, не воспринимая Блэка всерьёз, — так, шавка какая-то, не более. 

А сейчас готовит чай, с мятой, как и заказал Блэк. Зелёный чай. За всё время пришлось неплохо узнать некоторые привычки Сириуса — например, он пьёт в основном только зелёный чай. Нет, чёрный тоже, но намного реже и когда нет выбора, а кофе не пьёт совсем. Или когда он ест, обязательно раздражающе начнёт постукивать любым столовым прибором по столу — просто так, потому что он не может не делать это. И оказывается, он какое-то время пересиливал себя и не делал этого. А может, кисти рук ещё болели для подобного...

Сириус на кухню идти явно не собирался, раз вполне уютно устроился на кровати, одну ногу вытянул, а вторую согнул и обнял. Книгу уже не брал, видимо, всё-таки подобная литература была для него нудной. Или он о чём-то задумался?

— Сириус? — почему-то показалось, что в подобном состоянии Сириуса трогать за плечо просто небезопасно, но Снейп всё равно осторожно его коснулся. — Чай.

— Угу...

И всё-таки Блэк о чём-то задумался! Он забрал кружку и, придерживая её рукой, поставил на колено. Кажется, так ему неудобно сидеть, хотя позиции он не меняет. 

— У тебя болит что? Или что-то тревожит? — Снейп не отличается проницательностью, но сейчас он просто не может игнорировать состояние Сириуса, особенно когда за него в ответе, хоть и временно. — Что случилось?

— Не узнаю старого Снейпа. Где радость за долгожданный покой? Или фразы, что я, наконец, заткну...

— Блэк! — рявкнул Северус. — Заткнись! Я пытаюсь... быть внимательнее к... тебе. Я же обещал попробовать простить... Попытаться точно.

Сириус неприятно, почти лающе рассмеялся:

— Поэтому и не верю! — и он отхлебнул, наконец, немного чая. Повисла напряжённая тишина. 

Блэк уставился в свою кружку и снова задумался о своём. А потом слишком резко, но тихо, почти неслышно, начал говорить:

— Азкабан. Я думаю о... обо всём. 

— Ты можешь рассказать мне, если тебя это тревожит. У магглов даже есть специальные практики в психологии... Вроде.

— А откуда... — на миг удивился Сириус, а потом будто всё осознал: — Точно! Ты же полукровка.

— Да. И я готов выслушать тебя.

— Не думаю, что тебе понравится то, что ты услышишь... — Блэк опустил голову, словно пытался спрятаться за занавесом своих волос.

— Ты о тех воспоминаниях?

— Да. Меня окончательно закрыли в Азкабане третьего ноября, — он усмехнулся, а Северуса будто холодной водой окатило: у Блэка ведь день рождения третьего... ноября, да. — Меня тогда в одиночную закинули и заперли на несколько часов без еды и... и... да вообще. Даже без робы. И сижу я в холодной камере в одних трусах-то. Дементоры тогда тоже устроили налёт, так что я плохо помню подробности тех часов, — У Блэка дрожат руки. Снова. Но голос ровный, хотя ему точно не наливали успокоительное. — Я надолго запомнил первый выход в душ. Заключённых много, места мало, времени тоже. И все на меня смотрят.

Наверное, в тот день я возненавидел свою внешность — до сих пор помню это: «Какая красивая куколка нам попалась, а?», и это так... Будто дерьмом облили. Меня сразу поставили в положение, прошу прощения за каламбур, суки — без права на свой голос, на отказ, на агрессию... Нос сломали даже, я тогда попытался огрызнуться и начать отбиваться... — Сириус невесело хмыкнул, будто подавил смешок. — Четверо меня прижали мордой в мокрый пол, двое, кажется, именно двое просто били. Руками, ногами, куда попадали — не помню... — и теперь сорвался голос.

— За что?.. — совершенно глупый вопрос вырвался у Северуса. 

— За отказ одному из них отсосать... хотя это не спасло, — Блэк поджимает губы и отставляет свою кружку с чаем — в горло ни черта не лезет. — Нам давалось на купание минут десять вроде, и... Насухую, понимаешь?! Не хером сначала, а каким-то предметом непонятным, пока не порвали...

Блэк в какой-то момент задохнулся то ли всхлипом, то ли вскриком и потёр лицо — ему сложно было это рассказывать, но... Снейп же выслушает и забудет? Да даже если и нет, то что с того? Он сам предложил это, а Сириусу просто надо было высказаться. Никто не знал этого... некому было рассказать всё это дурное прошлое.

— В первый раз их было двое. Вместе... Синяки на бёдрах не сходили долго, да и азкабанская роба была вся в крови — её позволяли менять раз в неделю, и то, если повезёт. Я дополз до камеры, а меня ещё и пнул охранник в конце, типа, а чего это я такой медленный? Сука...

Меня долго рвало в углу камеры, а я обратиться не мог даже. Тело болело очень, а для анимага всё-таки физическое состояние важно... В отличие от морального.  
В том же углу, к слову, я ревел. Не плакал, а именно ревел — навзрыд, с подвываниями... И мысль, которая крутилась в голове, была одна: с днём рождения, Сириус Блэк, с двадцатидвухлетием...

Северус слушал рассказ достаточно внимательно и ярко представлял себе всё это: вот из сломанного носа Блэка течёт кровь, а вот его ткнули лицом в пол, а здесь двое почему-то здоровенных мужика в два члена... нагибают Сириуса. Но ему сложно представить, сколько там действительно было крови, и как роба полосатая выглядела — наверное, в основном между ног, по бёдрам, змеились кровавые потёки... Стало как-то мерзко.

Сириус сменил позу и приобнял себя руками — такой защитный жест — никого не пускают, никто мне не нужен, и ведь его можно понять. А Снейп тупо смотрел на него, перебирая в голове какие-то то ли утешительные, то ли отвлекающие фразы.

— А через пару дней... в рот всё-таки выебали — меня стошнило кому-то на ноги, и мне в это опять лицом ткнули. Хорошо, что возню заметил какой-то охранник, который разогнал их... и я подумал, что всё закончилось...

— Но?

— Но «красивый мальчик может отплатить натурой» за всё. В это входило «спасение», немного еды и более частая смена одежды. Длилось это... недолго. Я потерял сознание однажды, и охранник подумал, что ебёт уже труп... потому что я очнулся только на... третьи, по-моему, сутки после этого. Всё такой же грязный, в крови и чьей-то сперме... Да, блядь, он кончил тогда! Сука!  
А вот и истерика, которую стоило ждать ещё, наверное, на рассказе о третьем ноября. По крайней мере, Северусу было бы это более понятно, хотя и сейчас... тоже. Он прочувствовал весь спектр омерзения в этот момент и явно сдерживал подкатившую к горлу тошноту. 

— Я мерзкий... — шёпотом продолжает Блэк. — Я грязный... Я отвратителен... себе...

Его исповедь оказалась страшнее, чем мог однажды придумать себе Снейп. Он в молодости хотел, чтобы всё Мародёры поплатились за то, что его травили? Что же, один из них мёртв, второго порядка десяти лет насиловали, третий в жил нищете, четвёртый.... четвёртый двенадцать лет пробыл домашним питомцем у Уизли, а это, наверное, тоже не курорт. Но Петтигрю, в общем-то, и не жалко — трусливая крыса, как оказалось, готовая лизать ботинки любого более авторитетного человека.

— Сириус, — тихо, но твёрдо позвал Северус. — Сириус... — и потянулся к нему руками, пытаясь прикоснуться к плечам или хотя бы рукам.

— Не трогай меня! — буквально взвизгнул Блэк. — Со мной всё хорошо... всё нормально... так всегда! Не лезь своими руками! Убери их!

Истерика, определённо. Которую просто так вряд ли получится переждать — в таком состоянии люди могут делать с собой разные вещи... У Сириуса, конечно, «разных вещей» не было, но кто знает, что он мог сделать и голыми руками...

Пока Блэк находился в состоянии самоненависти, Северус временно вернулся на кухню за успокоительным — самое последнее модернизированное зелье. Пять капель зелья на пятьдесят грамм воды, выпить залпом, не запивать. Должно помочь.

Себе он тоже сделал раствор, только с меньшей концентрацией, и выпил. Остальное понёс Блэку. Тот сначала с опаской посмотрел на жидкость, а потом всё же выпил её, и минут через пять позволил обнять себя. Несмело, как-то совершенно не успокаивающе. Но позволил!

— Об этом даже Рем не знает... мы никогда об этом не говорили...

Эта фраза кажется лишней, Сириус не должен был её говорить, а Северус — слышать. Но она отпечаталась в голове не хуже тех самых воспоминаний о насилии, которые терзали Блэка, а теперь стали головной болью и у Снейпа. Замкнутый круг какой-то!

Единственная вещь, которую делает ещё не до конца отошедший от всего Блэк, — он разворачивается к Северусу, позволяет себе пару мгновений посмотреть ему в глаза, которые потом зажмуривает, и целует — отчаянно, без какой-либо надежды, разомкнув губы... Ожидая чего-то. Неужели он и правда...

— Сири... Сири, тебе нет необходимости это делать... Это безвозмездно.

Северус всё-таки лукавит — не безвозмездно, он уже сейчас это понимает. Вряд ли он сможет просто так отпустить Блэка домой, в его новую тюрьму, одиночную камеру, где можно только тихо сходить с ума от бессилия.

— Что... Ой, блядь! — гамма эмоций, отразившаяся на лице Сириуса, сказала за него многое.

— Не извиняйся. Просто спи.

И через несколько минут дыхание Блэка выровнялось, а тело потяжелело. Он заснул.

***

Сириус проснулся — его трясло, дыхание сбилось и стало тяжёлым, да и сам он побледнел. Очередной кошмар с непонятным содержанием накатил неожиданно, но слишком плавно, будто так всё и должно быть. Блэк утром вряд ли сможет вспомнить, что именно ему снилось, но сейчас перед глазами стояла картинка слишком яркая, хотя и сумбурная — то ли дементоры, то ли другие не менее болезненные моменты из прошлого — не важно! От них просто хотелось избавиться — как минимум, неплохо было бы умыться. Но он просто сидел на кровати и смотрел на стену, моргая. Сонливость постепенно сходила, но липкий страх ещё оставался где-то внутри — не самые приятные ощущения, но Сириус уже как-то привык к подобному. Но не к какому-то шевелению сбоку.  
Рядом — полулёжа — дремал Снейп. Он не ушёл, как только Блэк заснул, хотя обычно делал именно так. Сириус это знал точно, ведь за всё время впервые проснулся… рядом с Северусом. Ну, относительно рядом — они даже не соприкасались ничем, а кровать была не такой уж и большой. Возможно, это из-за того, что во сне Блэк забился на край кровати у стены или же Снейп… он просто на другом краю находился, поэтому так и вышло. Впрочем, это было совершенно не важно.  
Сириус лёг и прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в шевеление рядом. Кровать неприятно заскрипела, прогнувшись в одном месте, куда сел Снейп.

— Принести снотворное? — так просто, без лишних вопросов, поинтересовался Северус, а потом поднялся с кровати — он в любом случае принёс бы. А Сириус сейчас выпьет и заснёт снова, более спокойным сном. И до утра точно не будет мучиться ненужными мыслями и глупыми вопросами, ведь не просто так у магглов есть выражение — утро вечера мудренее.  
Северус вернулся быстро, у него в руках даже не фиал, а стакан с… водой? Однако запах у этой воды имел некоторые нотки успокоительных трав, а во вкусе узнавалось и снотворное. На этот раз самое простое, а не «сон-без-сновидений».

— Кошмары снова? — тихо спросил он, забирая из рук Блэка опустевший стакан, который после отставил на прикроватную тумбочку, тоже трансфигурированную из какой-то ерунды. Сириус кинул, но рассказывать сон не спешил — отвлёкшись, он как-то позабыл содержание кошмара и сейчас мог рассказать всё только образно. Да и снотворное начинало потихоньку действовать, что Блэка вновь потянуло в сон. Северус остался опять, присел снова на край кровати, и взял какую-то книгу.  
На этот раз Сириусу снился пёс. Большой чёрный пёс, которого можно было назвать Гримом. Он весело лаял и отзывался на кличку «Бродяга».

***

Теперь все швы были сняты, раны залечены, поэтому физическое состояние Блэка постепенно приходило к нормальному. Но, к сожалению, о магической силе был огромный вопрос — свою вторую палочку Сириус совершенно нелепо потерял, а новую приобрести ещё не вышло; из вредности же он отказывался использовать палочку Северуса, хотя сам Северус думал, что тот пытался. Пытался и, вероятно, у него ничего не вышло — как-никак, палочка-то ему не принадлежала. Впрочем, с анимагией пока что тоже не везло — Снейп лично не видел попыток, но несколько раз замечал такую тоску во взгляде Блэка… вот поистине собачью! А тот потом говорил, что снова не смог обернуться. Обычно это бывало ночью, то ли после кошмаров, то ли просто так — в последние дни Северус просто приходил к Блэку и сидел с ним, когда тот спал, а иногда сам засыпал. Никто утром об этом не вспоминал и не пытался разобраться. Сириус, кажется, немного привык не лезть туда, куда не просят, а Северус просто не хотел ничего объяснять.

Сириус выслушал наставления Оксли, которые заключались в запретах на нагрузки, риск и безответственное отношение к себе, и порекомендовал больше отдыхать. Блэк, конечно, согласился, но не мог гарантировать, что действительно будет следовать этим указаниям. Ведь с этого дня за ним никто не будет наблюдать, против воли вливать зелья и… успокаивать. И Блэку было удивительно, что он так быстро привык к этому. Возможно, сказывалось то, что о самом Сириусе не так уж и часто заботились. Нет, конечно, с друзьями-то было всё неплохо, но тогда — все заботились о всех, ну, или хотя бы пытались. Впрочем, об этом можно было рассуждать долго и нудно, — Блэк просто привык, и всё.

Когда же к нему пришёл Снейп, Сириус опять читал. Но он быстро отвлёкся от книги, внимательно смотря на вошедшего:

— Мне собираться? Ты уже не обязан за мной смотреть, выхаживать и так далее, — проговорил Блэк спокойно, уверенный в том, что его действительно выгонят. — Оксли мне дал несколько наставлений, так что я дальше сам справлюсь…

— Блэк…

— За палочкой только надо будет сходить… а для начала — к Гарри, — всё продолжал говорить Сириус, кажется, даже не для Снейпа.

— Блэк. Сириус!

— Только одежду… Северус, а у тебя найдётся что-то на меня? А то, кажется, моя родная одежда… это всего лишь тряпки…

— Блэк! — всё-таки не выдержал Снейп, дёрнул Блэка за плечо, обращая внимание на себя. — Тебя схватят же, придурок. Тем более что ты можешь сделать без палочки?

— Будто у меня есть выбор, — хмыкает Сириус. — Ты же выгонишь всё равно.

Однако он даже не задумывался, что ему можно будет остаться ещё на какой-то время. Впервые за много лет Блэк почувствовал себя должником. Он опустил взгляд, рассматривая шрамы на ногах, и скривился, вспомнив, как было больно просто начинать ходить, когда ему разрешили. А сейчас это только шрамы — уже даже не швы, там нет никаких ниток и повязок. И всё это исключительно благодаря Снейпу.

— Да куда тебя… такого-то, — пробубнил Северус. — Можешь… ещё остаться. И палочку скоро купишь — я как раз довариваю оборотное.  
Ещё один плюс к чувству долга у Сириуса.

— Что я буду должен тебе? — в лоб спрашивает он. — Потому что это… Ну, на долг жизни потянет точно. Или…

— Нет, Блэк.

— Сириус, — на автомате поправляет Блэк.

— Нет. Блэк. Ты мне ничего не должен. Ты жив? Жив. Цел? Цел. Осталась палочка, и отправляйся на все четыре стороны. Поттеру помогать…

Дальше Сириус слушать перестал. Имя крестника на него подействовало каким-то волшебным образом — его мысли повернулись в другое русло, а ещё снова стали подрагивать руки. Ну вот, опять он оставил Гарри на произвол судьбы… Жив, а помочь ничем не может — всё снова повторяется.

— А… он не знает, что я… я жив? — собрать мысли воедино не получалось, но Сириус честно пытался. — Конечно, откуда ему знать…

— Знает, Сириус. И Люпин знает… И от него, наверное, ещё Тонкс.

— И ты молчал?! Сколько?!

— Сириус, спокойнее. Люпин и Поттер узнали примерно в одно и то же время — где-то в районе второго собрания после тво… твоей пропажи.

Сириус действовал импульсивно, не задумываясь о последствиях, но сейчас он понимал, что хоть за это ему не будет стыдно — он обнял Северуса. Просто так, в качестве благодарности, не имея возможности выразить все свои эмоции словами. Заодно это помогло скрыть глупую улыбку — хотя, чего её, казалось бы, стесняться.

***

Оборотное зелье, как оказалось, просто настаивалось, так что уже на следующий день его можно было спокойно использовать. Правда, Снейпу надо было найти чей-то волос, чтобы использовать в зелье, но особых проблем это не доставило. Так что в этот же день было решено отправляться за палочкой для Сириуса.

— Какое же дерьмо на вкус! — возмущался Блэк, выпив зелье. — Даже лекарственные приятнее — тот же костерост!

— Тебе ли не знать, почему у него такой вкус, — совершенно беззлобно съязвил Снейп.

— Конечно, знаю! Ещё бы не знать, с единственным-то развлечением…

— А в школе не знал.

Сириус оскалился, но ничего не сказал. Да и зелье начало действовать, поэтому он даже побледнел. А Северус внимательно смотрел на изменениями. Блэк сначала стал ниже, потом потемнели глаза, став карими, а волосы — короткими, и его фигура становилась более женственной. И в скором времени вместо высокого Блэка стояла низенькая девчонка, темноволосая, коротко стриженая «под мальчика», с карими глазами и с бессчётным количеством серёжек в ушах. Сириус, когда увидел себя в зеркале, так возмутился! Но вслух ругаться не смог — его крайне смутил тоненький девичий голосок, который сначала даже показался слишком визгливым. Единственная проблема — вещи. Не пойдёт же такая миниатюрная «куколка», как прозвал этот образ Блэк, в тряпках того же Блэка?

— И что с этим делать? — всё ещё стесняясь голоса, спросил Сириус. — Не голым же иди… голой… тьфу.

— Трансфигурируем, — пожимает плечами Снейп. — На час должно хватить.

Собственно, вещи получились вполне неплохими — чёрная юбка до колен, тёмная блузка и такая же чёрная мантия, на ноги — колготки и самые простые туфли без каблуков и прочих неприятных штук. Сириусу явно было неудобно во всём этом, он прихрамывал даже, но выбирать было не из чего. Поэтому, выйдя из дома, они аппарировали на Косую Аллею. Не задерживаясь, пошли в лавку Олливандера.

— Я останусь здесь. Иди сам.

— Нет уж, ты сам подписался на это, — и Сириус потянул за руку Снейпа внутрь помещения. Там их встретил сам Олливандер.

— Нам… мне нужна палочка, — уверенно заявил Сириус, чуть нервно поправив подол юбки. — Моя… эм…

Олливандер улыбнулся:

— Если даже и потеряли, не печальтесь. Такое случается… — и принялся искать подходящую палочку для Блэка… То есть, Серафимы — имечко, придуманное для легенды о том, кто эта юная леди. Ей на вид, казалось, было не больше двадцати лет — вот Снейп и предложил назваться, очевидно, племянницей. Или какой-нибудь сестрёнкой через седьмое колено. В целом, мысль была неплохая, никому особо вообще это не интересно.

Подходящая палочка нашлась достаточно быстро. Не более десяти минут поисков, не более двадцати перебранных вариантов, и вот, нужная палочка найдена.

— Любопытно, — держа в руках палочку, пробормотал Олливандер. — Эта палочка, пожалуй, подошла бы одному человеку… ох, и вспомнится же.

Заплатив, Сириус забрал свою палочку и спиной попятился к Снейпу, нервно улыбнулся и кивнул головой, мол, нам пора.

— Спасибо, мистер Олливандер! — визгливо выговорил Сириус, исчезая в дверном проёме. За ним вышел и Северус. Времени у них было ещё предостаточно, но Блэк явно себя чувствовал неуютно. Постоянно трогал край юбки, сцеплял пальцы в замок, прикусывал губу, чуть нервно осматривался. Нет, никого не искал, просто паниковал. Снейпу это изрядно надоело. Он взял Блэка под руку и увёл в максимально безлюдный угол, чтобы не мешаться людям.

— Ты таким поведением привлекаешь только внимание! — шёпотом возмутился Северус. — Хватит. Веди себя естественно!

— Угу, в естественном виде у меня, конечно, каждый день юбки и грудь… хоть и маленькая, но… грудь. И…

— Успокойся. Мы дойдём до места, откуда можно аппарировать, и потом — делай, что хочешь.

Сириус фыркнул, растрепав короткие волосы.

— Дойти бы ещё туда.

— У нас много времени.

— А если…

— Никаких «а если», — шипит Снейп, буквально нависая над Блэком. — Сири…

Договорить ему не дал сам Сириус, который дёрнул его за ворот мантии и прильнул к губам, непонятно, чтобы заткнуть или просто так. Мог, конечно, и «просто так», потому что захотелось — это было не так важно, потому что он почувствовал ответные движения губами и отстранился. И даже не покраснел, гад!

— Теперь можем идти.

А во время второго поцелуя, инициатором которого на этот раз был Снейп, их утащило в парную аппарацию. И вполне себе удачную.

***

На некоторое время, где-то минут на пятнадцать, Сириус заперся в ванной. Что он там деладл, Северус вряд ли хотел бы узнать. Но вода не шумела, да и вряд ли купаться под оборотным зельем — хорошая идея. Впрочем, с ним уже была волшебная палочка, поэтому он мог и заглушающее кинуть. Но во внешнем виде Сириуса-Серафимы ничего особо не изменилось, только исчезли колготки, которые, наверное, сильнее всего раздражали Блэка.

Северус обнаружился на кухне, готовящим что-то перекусить — то ли бутерброды, то ли непонятно, что, и чай. Всё это на двоих; Сириус даже не сразу сообразил, что он голоден. Но был весьма признателен Северусу за этот небольшой перекус, потому что до полноценного ужина ещё было время. И много.  
— Зачем ты это сделал? — поинтересовался Снейп, отпив немного горячего чая. — Поцеловал зачем?

Сириус призадумался. Нахмурил брови, при этом в женском обличье появилось некоторое очарование… Нет, девчонка и без того красивая, просто… было в этом что-то.

— Мне показалось это самым очевидным. Мужчина и девушка. Отдалённый угол. В таких местах обычно и целуются…

— И ты не захотел слушать меня.

— Не захотел, — согласился Сириус. — А ты ответил!

Снейп фыркнул, чуть заметно улыбнувшись, и не ответил, откусывая кусок от бутерброда. Блэк поджал губы, поднял кружку, подержал в руках и потом опять поставил на стол.

— А второй раз ты сам полез целоваться. Зачем?

— Ответная любезность.

Сириуса, конечно, такой ответ не устроил, но он затих. К еде прикасался достаточно редко, больше рассматривая эту самую еду. А потом, когда уже Снейп доел и встал из-за стола, вдруг выпалил:

— Тебе понравилось!

— Девочка симпатичная… Конечно, понравилась.

— Да не девочка! А целоваться. Облик-то… чей-то, а навыки — мои!

Северус опять ничего не ответил, покачал головой и вышел из кухни. Почти следом за ним шёл Блэк. Он снизу вверх смотрел на Снейпа, то собираясь что-то сказать, то что-то сделать. В итоге, ни того, ни другого он не сделал. Сел на диванчик и провёл рукой по волосам. Непривычно коротким волосам! У Сириуса даже со времён школы не было таких…  
Долго без дела у Блэка сидеть не получалось. Книгу он благополучно оставил на кровати, а идти за ней не хотелось. Снейп же что-то читал, тем самым усиливая желание Блэка сходить за книгой. И когда он уже собрался, тот отвлёкся от чтения:

— И, Сириус, да. Мне понравилось. И что?

Поднявшийся Сириус легко забрал из его рук книгу, а потом перебрался на колени, положив всё ещё хрупкие женские ладошки на плечи.

— Вот и мне тогда просто понравилось. Ничего личного.

И он поцеловал Северуса. Снова. Просто прикоснулся губами, и был тут же втянут в более интимный поцелуй. Сириус позволил себе чуть прикусить нижнюю губу Северуса, почувствовал, что его за талию притягивают ближе. И только после этого почувствовал прикосновение чужого языка к своей нижней губе.  
Французские поцелуи всегда получались слишком мокрыми и не всегда приятными, но Северус целовался вполне умело и определённо приятно. У самого Блэка опыта было явно меньше — доазкабанская жизнь, конечно, была наполнена и женщинами, и мужчинами, и слава «ловеласа» не была пустым звуком, только одно «но». Спать-то с ними со всеми он спал, не брезговал и оральным сексом, а целовался редко. А если и целовал, то в основном плечи, спину, шею и так далее.

Сириус разорвал поцелуй, отстранившись первым, и облизнул нижнюю губу.

— А если я сейчас вернусь в свой облик?

— Ничего не изменится… Сириус, — шёпот Северуса был столь интимным, что Блэк вновь весьма неловко коснулся губами сначала щеки, а потом снова губ, на этот раз робея в разы меньше. И только после осознал, что его пальцы запутались в волосах Снейпа, а руки того вполне комфортно устроены на бёдрах. Всё ещё женских! При этом задницей он чувствовал, что Северус потихоньку возбуждается — он даже мог бы пошутить, что как подросток, от поцелуев одних, но ведь это не так. Да и он сам не лучше — стал чаще дышать, щёки раскраснелись, а ноги захотелось свести. Да, под оборотным он точно ещё ни с кем не трахался… но и не хотелось, в общем-то. Но сейчас действие зелья заканчивалось, поэтому при следующем поцелуе мешали уже длинные волосы, а потом и находиться на коленях Северуса стало просто неудобно — разница в росте, будь она неладна!

Впрочем, целоваться они не перестали, только изменили позицию; Блэк оказался прижат немного более крупным телом к дивану, а ноги уже не совсем удачно переплелись, немного запутывая Блэка. Правда, ему совершенно неуютно было в юбке и вообще той одежде, которая была на нём. А вот Северуса это, кажется, совершенно не смущало, он с максимальной осторожностью, на которую сейчас был способен, расстегнул рубашку и оставил на оголившихся ключицах два то ли засоса, то ли укуса. Рассуждать было некогда — в это время сам Сириус попытался справиться с одеждами Снейпа, потерпев поражение; огромное количество заклёпок просто не поддавались пальцам. Ему помогли.

— Без… проникновения, — серьёзно предупредил Блэк, прежде чем снова полезть целоваться. Северус согласился, огладив бедро Сириуса, и дотронулся до члена через бельё. И оно тоже было женским и неприятно тёрло головку резинкой. Его, конечно, не сняли, но совсем скоро стало совершенно всё равно, когда откуда-то влажная и прохладная ладонь сомкнулась на члене. Сириус и не припомнил, когда ему в последний раз дрочили, поэтому одобрительно поскуливал и толкался в руку. Северус в какой-то момент сжал член у основания, а потом коснулся яичек. Что он делал, в памяти не отложилось — Сириус кончил почти сразу, когда кольцо разомкнулось, задохнувшись в непонятном стоне.

Он смутно осознавал, что Северус ещё не кончил, поэтому ответная любезность была проделана на коленях. Пальцы плохо слушались Сириуса, поэтому он сам не смог справиться с ширинкой на штанах Северуса, тот расстегнул её сам и вытащил член. Блэк сильно не рефлексировал и не долго думал, что делать, достаточно быстро беря член в рот. Сначала не на всю длину, но вскоре получилось и полностью. Благодаря опыту, он достаточно расслабил горло, чтобы уткнуться носом в мошонку, и застонал. С ним Северус не сдерживался, резко толкаясь в горло, так, что стало почти больно. Впрочем, он не контролировал положение, направляя рукой, поэтому Сириус мог позволить себе отстраниться и посмотреть в глаза Снейпа. Но тот их закрыл. И чёрт с ним!

Кончил Северус Сириусу на лицо, несколько капель спермы склеили ресницы на правом глазу, и Сириус смешно зафыркал, когда осознал это. Чуть прихрамывая на ослабевших ногах, он поплёлся в ванную и умылся, только там вспомнив, что он вообще-то волшебник! Вернувшись, он увидел расслабленного Северуса, который был полностью одет. Блэк с подозрением посмотрел на себя: расстёгнутая рубашка или блузка, чёрт знает, та самая юбка до колена, которая запачкана в сперме… Отвратительно.

— И что теперь? — спросил он у приоткрывшего глаза Снейпа. — Хорошо, это был просто секс, и между нами просто ничего нет. Я понял.

— Сириус, — с вздохом сказал Северус, — не думай об этом. Не сейчас. И… — осмотрев Блэка, он добавил: — Переоденься.

Сириус, чисто из вредности, разделся здесь же, собрал вещи в охапку и голышом поплёлся в комнату, чтобы сбросить это добро на кровать. Кажется, он даже кожей чувствовал, как Северус провожает его взглядом, и усмехнулся. Магия на вещах могла продержаться ещё пару часов, наверное, поэтому переодеваться пришлось в другие вещи. Конечно, он мог вернуться и обнажённым, но кончать второй раз он пока не был настроен, да и вряд ли готов к подобным подвигам. Северуса тоже всё устраивало.

***

Интермедия

— Северус, мне всё ещё важно знать, зачем ты меня спас.

— Блэк, это обязательно выяснять после секса?

— Опять я Блэк! Хватит меня так называть.

— Потому что ты слишком много бреда несёшь. И опять в моих словах заметил не самое важное.

— Да заметил я. Заметил.

— И?

— Да, обязательно!.

— Блэк, мы спали. Трахались. Называй, как хочешь, и тебе ещё интересно, почему я спас тебя?

— Ну, может быть...

— Потому что Беллатрикс. Всё прозаично.

— То есть, тогда ты говорил правду?

— А ты не поверил?

— ...

— Блэк... Сириус. Ты...

— Невыносим.

— Именно. А теперь заткнись, пожалуйста. У нас завтра много работы.

— Не могу.

— Что?

— Заткнуться не могу. Зачем ты вообще шрамы эти целуешь?

— Тебе обязательно задавать эти вопросы?

— ...

— Хорошо, я понял, обязательно. Но мне не обязательно на них отвечать.

— ...

— ...

— Северус, меня не хватит на второй заход. Я уже не мальчишка...

— Меня тоже.

— Тогда зачем?

— Потому что, Сири, потому что. 

— Ты назвал меня "Сири"!

— Блэк! Ты невыносим.


End file.
